


Трудности перевода

by Komissar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst and Drama, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, During Canon, M/M, Missing Scene, Misunderstandings, Narcotics, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prostitution, Psychological Drama, Road Trips, Science Fiction, Sex, Trust Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar
Summary: Никто из них не верил в любовь с первого взгляда и не был готов затевать отношения.Но вот уже Дин на ходу меняет свои планы, а Кобб совершает то, чего никогда в своей жизни не делал.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Kudos: 8





	1. Дин

**Author's Note:**

> Много авторских хэдов и своя атмосфера.  
> С благодарностью моему альфа-читателю, бете и весёлому Рашн Басу <3

В броне барахлила электроника. 

Вскоре отказала система теплообмена. 

Дин, задыхаясь и обливаясь потом, остановился на вершине горной гряды и с безнадёжной тоской оглядел открывшееся его взору море песчаных дюн. 

Выбор был невесёлым: либо вернуться в Мос Эспу для починки и упустить цель, либо продолжить преследование и мучиться от невыносимой жары. 

Хотя, на самом-то деле, выбора у него и не было: Дин делал хорошо всё, за что бы ни брался. Уйдёт цель сейчас, и второго шанса не представится. 

Поэтому, отдохнув немного, он сделал шаг вперёд. Точнее, попытался сделать и не смог. Что-то крепко удерживало его на месте. 

— Ты сумасшедший, Мандо? 

Затянутые в перчатки ладони с ловкими, подвижными пальцами легли на наплечники, огладили едва заметным жестом. Послышался беззаботный весёлый смешок. 

Рот Дина мгновенно наполнился слюной. Звуки этого голоса вызвали в его животе смутную дрожь желания, а движения рук завораживали. Тому, кто стоял позади, не требовалось применять силу, чтобы удержать его на месте. 

— У меня контракт. 

— На мандо, запечённого в бескаре? — собеседник рассмеялся. — Оставь. 

— Нет, я должен... 

Дин поперхнулся и замолчал, почувствовав прикосновение к плотному шарфу на шее. Грубую ткань перебирали, потягивали и подёргивали, она скользила по коже, вызывая приятное ощущение лёгкой щекотки. Он невольно поднял голову, прикрывая глаза, позволяя ласкать себя таким странным, но волнующим способом. Как он мог отказать? 

— Никуда ты от меня не денешься, Дин Джарин — шёпот раздался совсем рядом, низкий, жарче татуинского полдня, обещающий, манящий, затягивающий в вязкую патоку... 

Дин вздрогнул всем телом и проснулся. 

Сердце колотилось как бешеное, в паху сладко ныло. Дин медленно перевернулся на спину, поджимая ноги и пытаясь справиться с остатками сонного возбуждения. 

Над головой в своей люльке мирно посапывал найдёныш. Хорошо, кажется, во сне Дин не метался и не разбудил малыша. 

Он тихо выдохнул. Осторожно, стараясь не задеть люльку и не сильно шуметь, выбрался из спального отсека, закрыл за собой. Медленно добрёл до умывальника. Сняв шлем, поплескал в лицо ледяной водой, медленно приходя в себя. 

С этим бы лучше что-то сделать. Уже не первый сон, в котором происходит вот такое. 

Очень мешает. 

Но прямо сейчас возможностей нет. Сначала нужно добраться до Тайтона. Всё остальное — после. 

Когда они найдут джедаев, которые примут Грогу на обучение, можно будет вернуться на Неварро и устроить себе небольшой отпуск, сходить в тот массажный салон к твилекам, где ему дают скидку как постоянному клиенту, а все работники проверенные. Кредиты есть, за ребёнка беспокоиться не придётся. Можно будет снова думать только о себе. Заниматься чем угодно. Мысль не вызвала энтузиазма, но реальность всегда следует принимать такой, какая она есть, хоть иногда это и очень тяжело. 

Освежившись, Дин надел шлем и поднялся в рубку, собираясь заняться делом: проверить и по необходимости скорректировать курс, прогнать системные тесты и заняться наконец починкой давно барахлившего конденсатора. Нет ничего лучше рутинной, привычной работы, чтобы отвлечься от навязчивых телесных потребностей. 

Хотя, похоже, рутину на время придётся отложить: на контрольной панели ритмично мигал сигнал поступившего сообщения. 

— Мандо. 

В воздухе материализовалась голограмма, и Дин удивлённо склонил голову набок. Он не верил в колдунов, предчувствия, вещие сны и прочие мистические глупости, но сообщение с Татуина? После всех этих снов... Данк фаррик! Бывают же совпадения. 

— Мы хотим нанять тебя, — виквай, бармен единственной кантины Мос Пелго, выглядел ещё более мрачным, чем Дин помнил. — Как можно быстрее. Тут такое дело. На нас напали, людей увели, школу разорили. Нам очень нужна твоя помощь. 

«Но это же работа маршала или его помощников», успел подумать Дин перед тем, как виквай продолжил. 

— Мы бы решили всё и сами, да с ними и наш маршал пропал. И Исса! Тут сейчас такое творится! Если бы ты не забрал ту броню... 

Виквай шумно вздохнул, не продолжая. Что ж, разумно. Дин бы не оценил прямых обвинений в свой адрес, а недоговорённость попросту проигнорировал: он сделал то, что должно. Вот и всё. 

—Заплатим хорошо, есть чем. Помоги. 

На этом сообщение закончилось. 

Дин откинулся на спинку пилотского кресла, задумавшись. Первым порывом было проигнорировать сообщение: сейчас он не собирался брать новый заказ, поскольку кредитов хватало, а ему нужно было лететь на Тайтон. Но... неизвестно, что произойдёт там. Может быть, Грогу наконец обретёт свой новый клан, и тогда они, скорее всего, больше не увидятся. С некоторых пор ожидание этого момента стало причинять почти физическую боль. Дин знал точно, что ребёнка он тренировать не смог бы и отдать его джедаям было правильным решением. Это была его задача, это была забота о Грогу. Вот только он сам не хотел расставаться, ведь расставание означало, что его — их! — собственный клан Двоих перестанет существовать. 

Пока ещё есть время, ничего ведь критического не случится, если они немного задержатся по дороге? Кажется, Грогу на Татуине нравилось. И ему там тоже обрадуются. 

А маршал отнёсся к ребёнку по-доброму и вообще... оказался из тех, кому Дин мог бы доверить Грогу. Не хотелось бы узнать, что такой человек погиб. Как там сказал виквай? Пропал? 

Ощущение, которое возникло от этой мысли, ему не понравилось. 

Дин коротко вздохнул и занялся изменением курса. 

По поводу сообщения возникало много вопросов, но Дин не привык гонять по кругу собственные предположения. Лучше поговорить лично. А до того надеяться, что маршал Мос Пелго всё ещё жив, потому что не тот он человек, который так просто сдаётся, Дин в это твёрдо верил. Нет, даже точно знал. 

Атмосфера на корабле поменялась — малой проснулся. Дин слышал, как он цокает по полу в грузовом отсеке, тихо попискивая. Похоже, пора идти заваривать чай и кормить ребёнка. 

Спустившись вниз, он взял малыша на руки и усадил его на один из ящиков, а сам занялся нехитрым завтраком. 

Глупо разговаривать с несмышлёнышем, но, кажется, Дин уже к этому привык. Ему это начало даже нравиться: по крайней мере, Грогу всегда его внимательно слушал. Да и не был он неразумным, всё понимал. 

— Грогу? — позвал Дин и с радостью увидел, как тот встрепенулся, реагируя на своё имя. — Мы летим на Татуин, приятель. 

Над их плошками поднимался тёплый ароматный пар. Поколебавшись немного, Дин добавил в отвар щепотку бехота — как иногда делал его приёмный отец. Чай с бехотом всегда напоминал о семье, приободрял, сейчас это будет очень кстати. 

Жаль, что приходится экономить и настоящий шиг не сварить. 

Грогу поводил носом и довольно запищал. Дин кивнул и опустился на колено, осторожно подавая малышу его порцию, проследив, чтобы тот её не уронил и не расплескал. 

— Им нужна наша помощь. Там... хорошие люди. Помнишь, мы охотились на дракона все вместе? А потом ты ел его мясо. Тебе понравилось. 

Малой зашевелил ушами и что-то прокурлыкал, всё-таки облившись чаем. Кажется, он был с Дином совершенно согласен.

***

— Ах ты мой маленький вомп-крысёныш!

Дин дал Пели время выразить радость и пообщаться с Грогу, наблюдая и за ними, и за тем, как дроиды подкрадываются к Рейзору, стараясь не привлекать к лишнего внимания. 

— Что, помогла тебе леди Фрог? Я же говорила, меня не проведёшь! А что ты опять тут забыл? Я думала, теперь я вас с моим крысёнышем долго не увижу. Не то чтобы я была не рада. Долетели нормально? Как тебе работка? Могу ещё тут поспрашивать, вдруг подзаработать нужно. 

Дин вздохнул. Пели совершенно не интересовалась подробностями, но слёту делала выводы, при этом его участие в разговоре не требовалось. В общем-то, он не имел ничего против. 

— Ремонт нужен? Пожалуй, ты можешь рассчитывать на небольшую скидку. Небольшую, ясно? Эй, бездельники! Пошевеливайтесь! 

— Профилактика не повредит. 

Пели кивнула с таким видом, словно не сомневалась в ответе. 

Дроиды тут же облепили корабль, а Дин отвернулся, предпочитая не смотреть, что они там делают, бестолковые. 

— Так что на этот раз, Мандо? Опять по делу? Хочешь, чтобы я поработала нянькой? 

Говорила Пели сварливо, но при этом крепко вцепилась в Грогу с явным намерением отвоевать себе обязанность по присмотру за ребёнком. Тот весело замахал лапками и закрутил головой, явно присматривая, чем бы интересным заняться. Дин отчего-то не сомневался, что приключений он тут себе найдёт... но Пели он более или менее доверял, она способна проследить и в случае чего удержать Грогу от слишком опасных хулиганств. 

— Да. Пожалуйста, — вежливо согласился Дин. Брать ребёнка с собой на этот раз было бы слишком рискованно. — Есть новости? 

— Каких новостей ты хочешь? Это Татуин, здесь ничего не происходит. Все новости обеспечил ты со своим драконом. 

— Любые. О чём говорят в кантине? 

Он решил, что расспросить Пели будет нелишним: если ходят хотя бы слухи о проблемах в Мос Пелго, то лучше о них узнать заранее, а не ехать на место с пустой головой. 

— До сих пор обсуждают убийство крайт-дракона, говорю же тебе. Это самая горячая новость последних недель на всей планете, да-да, чтоб ты понимал. Ох и заработал ты себе репутацию! 

— А что Мос Пелго? Это их заслуга. Во многом. 

— Да ничего. В эту дыру кто сунется, кроме тебя? Крайт не повод тащиться в глухомань, не обозначенную даже на картах. Да и что там делать? Всё равно на трофеи рассчитывать нечего. 

— Мне нужен спидер. 

— Прошлый ты угробил, если с этим будет так же, возьму с тебя двойную плату, учти! 

— Хорошо. 

Дин вернулся на корабль, тщательно проверил броню и работу электроники, уделив особое внимание системе охлаждения. И вправду, не хотелось бы остаться в пустыне без неё. 

Взглянул на копьё и благоговейно коснулся тусклого бескара. Нет, это сейчас лучше было оставить здесь и обойтись привычным боекомплектом. Перебрав и его, Дин снова вышел в ангар, подхватил на руки Грогу, который уже приставал к дроидам, вызывая суету и частые посвисты. 

Возмущённый тем, что отвлекли от игры, Грогу заворчал и попытался вывернуться, но Дин одним пальцем тронул его за щёку и заставил посмотреть на себя. 

— Помни о правилах. Хорошие манеры, уважительное поведение. Обещаю, что вернусь, как только смогу. 

И не удержавшись, он нежно пощекотал ухо малыша, от чего тот довольно запищал и прикрыл глаза. Дин невольно улыбнулся. Общаясь с Грогу, он забывал о смутном, непонятном чувстве тяжести, которое в нём поселилось после сообщения виквая.

***

Мос Пелго встретил его группой вооружённых шахтёров. Дин сбросил скорость, поднимая руку раскрытой ладонью вверх и демонстрируя мирные намерения. Его узнали и пропустили.

Судя по тому, как эти люди держали оружие и обращались с ним, стало понятно — дело плохо. Дин и в прошлый раз заметил, что в посёлке очень мало воинов, но на тот момент это было объяснимо, сейчас же он мельком подумал о просчёте маршала: ему стоило уделить больше внимания вопросам защиты своих подопечных после утраты брони. 

Улицы пустовали, но слышался треск сварочных аппаратов и глухие удары: где-то явно занимались ремонтом повреждений. На стенах некоторых домов Дин заметил следы от выстрелов бластера и выщербины от попадания из пулевиков. Это было странно, учитывая заключённое в прошлый раз перемирие. Тускены, как правило, слово держали, да и виквай бы упомянул. Что-то пошло не так? Нужно было выяснить. 

Он аккуратно объехал обломки техники и спидеров, которые пока никто не удосужился убрать с проезжей части, и остановился у кантины. Оттуда доносился неровный гул голосов. Похоже, спорят. 

При виде Дина люди резко замолчали и стали медленно, по одному-двое, выходить. Он заметил несколько недружелюбных взглядов в свою сторону, но никто не обратился к нему прямо. Это было привычно и даже ожидаемо — хорошие дела быстро забываются, особенно когда после них случается что-то плохое. Поэтому, не тратя времени даром, Дин сразу направился к викваю, по привычке контролируя, что происходит за спиной. 

— Некоторые считают, что это твоя вина, Мандо, — заговорил виквай, когда кантина опустела. — Я тоже. 

Дин только плечами пожал. Существа по всей Галактике имеют много общего, часто ищут, на кого переложить вину и ответственность. И решение их проблем. Ничего необычного, таков порядок вещей. Может быть, он и неплох. Особенно когда за решение проблем платят. 

Впрочем, сейчас кредиты интересовали Дина гораздо меньше обычного: в первую очередь, нужно было выяснить, что случилось с маршалом. Без него город казался пустым и заброшенным, а ведь это было место, куда Дин собирался когда-нибудь вернуться. Хотя бы ненадолго, просто посидеть с Коббом в кантине, глядя на то, как он пьёт спочку, и слушать какие-нибудь местные истории. 

В прошлый раз они слишком быстро распрощались, и с тех пор время от времени у Дина возникало странное чувство тяги и пустоты внутри, будто он что-то не закончил. Он не думал об этом постоянно, но здесь и сейчас ощущение резко обострилось. 

Поэтому проигнорировав первые слова виквая, Дин перешёл сразу к делу: 

— Рассказывай. 

Тот невнятно фыркнул, схватил замусоленную тряпку и принялся натирать и без того идеально чистую поверхность барной стойки. 

Дин терпеливо ждал. 

— Три дня назад группа шахтёров не вернулась после смены. На вызовы не отвечали. Исса отправилась разбираться, взяла с собой нескольких парней из тех, кого маршал набрал в помощь. Раньше он справлялся один, а теперь пришлось и нам за бластеры браться. 

Виквай встряхнул косами. Дин отметил, что фильтры шлема заработали интенсивнее, похоже, справляясь с выделяемыми этим существом феромонами. 

— А через пару часов на нас напали. К тому времени стемнело, Исса не возвращалась. Я услышал выстрелы, скоро прибежали женщины с детьми, шахтёры из тех, кто не сражается, охрана, и мы укрылись. Есть тут место одно. Когда стало тихо, вышли. Увидели, что школу разнесли и ещё несколько зданий, нашли тела. Ну и всё. Больше ничего. Ни маршала, ни Иссы, ни наших ребят. Везде только трупы, ни одного раненого. Даже те, кто из мирных до меня не дошёл, и тех нет. Убитые чужаки из местных, никаких знаков. Мы решили, что это Двойные Солнца орудуют, так-то если кто из одиночек — вряд ли бы сунулись, а эти могут. Шайками. Ну а уж кто ещё нами интересуется, я того не знаю. Спокойно жили же после Красного Ключа. Лет пять уж как. Не повезло. 

— Кроме выстрелов, что ещё слышал? Нападавшие кричали? На каком языке? 

— Шум сильный стоял. Но я не разбирал, мы заняты были, детей утихомиривали, чтобы тихо сидели. 

Дин кивнул, невольно подумав о Грогу. 

— Найди их. Я сказал, заплатим. Нельзя им в рабство. 

С этими словами виквай выложил на стойку несколько кристаллов нежно-фиолетового цвета, мягко замерцавших на свету. Это было очень щедрое предложение, более чем. Дин кивнул, не притрагиваясь к плате, которую пока не заработал. 

— Почему ты так решил? Про рабство? 

— А что ещё-то? Людей увели. На что они могут сгодиться? Только продать. Ну, дома обнесли, так это дело понятное. 

Дин пожал плечами. Варианты имелись, но на самом деле, сейчас причины не важны. Гораздо важнее, что прошло уже довольно много времени, и увезти пленников могли куда угодно. 

Он подождал немного, но похоже, виквай на этом закончил. 

— Так ты поможешь? — услышал Дин в спину, когда отправился на выход. Больше здесь было нечего делать, и он собирался отправиться в каньон к тускенам: если кто и мог дать наводку, то только они. И ещё стоило разузнать о тех следах от пуль на стенах домов. 

Он замедлил шаг и, не оборачиваясь, кивнул. 

По дороге из города Дин свернул на боковую улочку, где, как он помнил, располагалась небольшая лавочка с различными товарами. Несмотря на обстановку, она работала, так что ему удалось приобрести всё нужное, не возвращаясь в кантину.

***

Каньон тускенских рейдеров встретил его тишиной и пустотой, но Дин не обманывался. Он чувствовал: за ним наблюдают. Узнали, но не торопятся встречать, предпочитая для начала понять его намерения. Если песчаные люди каким-то образом были замешаны в нападении на Мос Пелго, это было объяснимо, хотя Дин пока решил не делать далеко идущих выводов. Сначала он собирался с ними поговорить.

Он остановил спидер на месте прошлой встречи и спрыгнул на землю. Неспешно пристроил за спиной амбанскую винтовку. 

Внимание наблюдателей ощущалось как давление откуда-то справа и сверху, и при желании можно было засечь их с помощью визора. На каньон опускались сумерки, и это облегчало задачу — теплокровные тускены отлично просматривались в инфракрасном спектре. 

Дин усмехнулся под шлемом, освежил в памяти нужное сочетание звуков и громко прорычал стандартное приветствие с приглашением к диалогу. Его голос разлетелся по всему каньону, гуляя между бурых скал, и не успело затихнуть эхо, как сверху раздалось ответное пришепётывание напополам с тихим рыком. 

Массиффы, неизменные спутники тускенов, встречали гостя первыми. 

Дин спокойно стоял, глядя, как к нему подлетают зубастые твари на мощных лапах, а когда они оказались рядом — присел на одно колено и начал почёсывать жёсткие бока ближайшей зверюги. Почуяв запах из притороченных к спидеру сумок, массифф облизнулся и причмокнул. 

Дин заметил, как из отбрасываемой ближайшей скалой тени вышли два тускена, и поднялся. Коротко кивнул. Неспешно снял со спидера поклажу и забросил её на плечи. 

Тускены стояли неподвижно, ожидая. 

Подготовившись, Дин жестом показал, что можно идти, и они отправились в ближайший лагерь. Обсуждать важные дела было принято у костра. 

Когда они устроились на месте, Дин раскрыл сумки и начал кидать массиффам мясо. Принести угощение для зверей было знаком вежливости, но дарить что-нибудь тускенам напрямую могло быть воспринято как смертельное оскорбление: песчаные люди охотно брали плату и обменивались, но никогда ничего не принимали просто так. 

Как пришедший по своей воле гость, Дин начал разговор первым. После традиционного обсуждения погоды, охоты и славных трофеев можно было наконец-то приступать непосредственно к делу. 

Разумеется, тускены знали о нападении на Мос Пелго.

— Я ищу пропавших людей, — продолжал рычать Дин, сопровождая слова жестами для лучшего понимания: он не очень хорошо владел языком песчаных людей, приходилось какие-то вещи дублировать. Но, как ему говорили, справляется очень неплохо для aruetiise. — Их враги — мои враги. Вы видели, кто напал? 

— Чужаки. 

Это был универсальный уход от ответа. Может быть, тускены что-то и знали, но не хотели говорить. Дин помолчал, мысленно формулируя следующий вопрос и давая горлу отдохнуть. Спросить следовало аккуратно, избегая прямых формулировок, которые могли быть восприняты агрессивно. 

— Там следы от ваших винтовок. Как? 

Вокруг гневно заухали, зарычали неопределённо: намёк был услышан и вызвал неодобрение. Дин рассчитывал на свою репутацию в этом клане — если она все ещё хороша, обойдётся без конфликта. 

— Иногда мы торгуем, — получил он ответ после бурного выражения эмоций. — Наше оружие хорошо. Чужакам нравится. Помогает охотиться. Воевать. Между собой. 

Настала очередь Дина разбирать, что ему сказали на самом деле. Это было несложно, зная тускенов и их отношение к другим обитателям Татуина. За исключением, может быть, джав. 

«Чужаки могут охотиться и убивать друг друга сколько угодно, нам это только на пользу». 

Он охотно верил, что тускены не нарушали слова и не поднимали оружия на жителей Мос Пелго лично. Но они и не обещали помогать или участвовать в стычках на стороне своих соседей. Не обещали не заключать никаких других союзов. 

— Помогите найти врагов, — предложил Дин. — Люди Мос Пелго мои. Другие трофеи ваши. 

Песчасные люди принялись совещаться, переходя на диалект, который Дин не понимал. Кажется, они спорили, хотя сложно было сказать определённо. Он спокойно ждал, положив руки на колени и следя за обстановкой у костра — с этими существами всегда следует оставаться начеку. 

Двое тускенов вскочили, залаяв. Дин медленно скользнул рукой вниз по бедру и положил ладонь на рукоять бластера. После нескольких минут явной перепалки обстановка стала спокойнее — один из спорщиков развернулся и исчез в окружающей их тьме, а второй сел на место. 

Дин немного расслабился, но бластер не отпустил. На всякий случай, хоть и не чувствовал непосредственной угрозы. 

— Это не наша охота, — через некоторое время сказал один из тускенов. — Только твоя. Мы дадим трофей в знак мира. Полезный. 

Дин положил раскрытую ладонь на бедро. Слегка наклонил голову. Их бесполезно было уговаривать, если по каким-то причинам они не желали помогать. 

В темноте послышались тяжёлые шаги, и вскоре показался ушедший ранее тускен. На плече он нёс большой куль, который дёргался и глухо шипел. Неужели? 

— Бери. 

Тускен сгрузил свою ношу у ног Дина и одним движением сдёрнул закрывающую трофей тряпку. 

На него снизу вверх уставилась явно раздражённая твилечка. Руки у неё были связаны, а во рту красовался надёжно закреплённый кляп. Один из лекку был повреждён — но шрам был старый, а вот на бедре красовалась повязка, прикрывавшая явно свежее ранение. 

Дину было понятно, что это кто-то Мос Пелго. Скорее всего, она смогла бы дать информацию о нападении. Это было лучше, чем ничего, хотя Дин бы предпочёл прямую помощь. Тускены были хорошими охотниками. Да и к твилекам после некоторых событий у него было неоднозначное отношение. Ему не хотелось иметь дел с этой расой. 

— Пленница? — спросил он. 

— Трофей. Собирались вернуть. Позже. Она хотела уйти, но не дошла бы сама. Держали. Ты делай как пожелаешь. 

— Моя благодарность. 

Он перехватил руки девушки, поднялся, так как встреча явно подошла к концу, и рывком поставил свой подарок на ноги. 

— Сможешь идти? — Дин перешёл на обещегал, получил в ответ гневный взгляд и порцию явных ругательств из-под кляпа. — Тогда я понесу тебя. 

Вместо ответа она сделала неуверенный шаг вперёд. Хорошо. 

Дин кивнул и повёл её к спидеру. Путь занял в три раза больше времени, и несколько раз ему пришлось твилечку поддержать, предотвращая падение. Он не спешил освобождать ей рот. 

Когда они добрели до спидера, Дин повернулся к ней. 

— Сейчас я сниму кляп. Не кричи. Тускены не любят громких звуков. 

Действуя быстро и аккуратно, он избавил девушку от кляпа и развязал ей руки. 

— Воды, — подышав с минуту, потребовала она. Дин снял примагниченную к спидеру флягу и протянул ей. 

Вскоре фляга опустела наполовину, а твилечка опустилась на землю, привалившись спиной к спидеру, и хмуро взглянула на Дина. 

— Я знаю кто ты такой, Мандо. Кобб рассказывал, — голос у неё все ещё был хриплым, но слова давались разборчиво. И она разумно последовала совету — не кричала и не ругалась, что вызвало у Дина некоторое уважение. И короткую вспышку тёплого чувства при упоминании маршала. 

— А ты? 

— Исса-Ор. Помогаю тут за городом присматривать. К криффу всё, хочу на нормальную планету, без этих грязных животных... 

— С тобой плохо обращались? 

— Ну, я жива. И относительно цела, — она гневно фыркнула. — Но лагерь тускенов — это последнее место, где я хотела бы тусоваться. 

Дин подумал, что не стоит ей озвучивать свои мысли насчёт планов песчаных людей. Коренные обитатели Татуина всегда любили присваивать чужие вещи — и не только вещи. Хотя, возможно, он слишком недоверчив по отношению к ним в этой ситуации. Дин скептически усмехнулся под шлемом. 

— Что ж, мне крупно повезло, — Исса утёрла губы. — В отличие от остальных. Что ты здесь делаешь? Случайно забрёл? Или просто решил в гости заглянуть? 

— Горожане наняли в помощь, — лаконично отозвался Дин. Он был занят — продумывал дальнейшие действия. — Ты можешь дать мне направление? Точные координаты? Любую информацию, которая может пригодится? 

— Только направление, мне удалось сбежать на полпути. Конечной точки я не знаю, но могу показать примерно последнее местоположение. У них были спидеры и несколько мобильных платформ, куда нас всех сгрузили. Дешёвки, но ухоженные. И, Мандо, на город напали почти одновременно с нами. Они хорошо изучили нас, и я почти уверена, им кто-то помог. 

Дин пожал плечами.

— Ты занимаешься горожанами, я поиском. Моя задача — найти людей. Показывай, — он протянул ей датапад с открытой картой, и Исса занялась изучением. Дин видел, что твилечка устала и еле держится, но не хотел терять времени и лично везти её в Мос Пелго. Он решил организовать всё иначе и эффективнее. 

— Вот, это примерно. Насколько я помню. Голова плохо соображает. 

— Это ничего, — Дин забрал датапад. — Тебя преследовали? Знают, что ты жива? 

Исса пожала плечами. 

— Не знаю точно. Это, — она указала на рану на бедре, — я заработала в схватке у шахты. А с платформы я скатилась на полном ходу. Отключилась от удара. Возможно, меня сочли мёртвой. Наверное, если бы за мной вернулись, то добили бы или забрали с собой. Кто знает, Мандо. 

Дин уважительно наклонил голову: она была очень смелой и достаточно безрассудной для самоубийственных поступков. Такое сочетание редко встречалось среди тех, кто не посвящал свою жизнь войне или охоте за головами.

— Хорошо. А теперь жди, я быстро. 

Использовав джетпак, он вернулся к тускенам и выкупил у них банту. Вопросы торговли решались куда быстрее, чем военные и репутационные. Когда он привёл животное, Исса спала, свернувшись клубком на земле, и даже не очнулась, когда Дин спрыгнул с банты и подошёл почти вплотную. Он опустился на корточки и осторожно потряс твилечку за плечо. Перехватил летевший в шлем кулак. 

— Мог бы оставить мне бластер, — она поморщилась, дёргая рукой, и Дин разжал пальцы. 

— Ты могла пристрелить банту, — то, что она могла стрелять и в него, не вызывало в нём беспокойства, в него постоянно кто-то стрелял. — Это твой транспорт до Мос Пелго. 

— Не поедешь со мной? 

Дин помог ей подняться и подсадил на флегматичное животное, проверяя, чтобы Исса правильно села в седло и взяла поводья. 

— Не будем терять времени. Я поищу по твоим координатам. 

Бластер он ей все-таки дал, один из запасных, которые всегда возил с собой. До Мос Пелго, да ещё на неторопливом банте, путь неблизкий, а пустыня опасна. 

— Деловой ты, всё как Кобб и говорил, — Исса взглянула на него с высоты и странно улыбнулась. — Удачи. 

Дин хотел было спросить, говорил ли маршал что-нибудь ещё, но вдруг смутился и понял, что опасается услышать ответ. Лучше было и не знать. Поэтому он просто хлопнул банту по шерстяному заду и отступил к своему спидеру, наблюдая, как огромное животное и его всадница медленно скрываются в окружающей темноте.

***

Добравшись до указанных Иссой координат, Дин остановился и спешился на вершине песчаного холма. Перед ним расстилалось бескрайнее море песка, освещённого только звёздами. В мутной дымке на горизонте тёмной массой лежала горная гряда. Пейзаж дышал самобытной красотой и сдержанной силой, завораживал обманчивым спокойствием. Но Дин не стал на это отвлекаться. Он осмотрелся и переключил визор шлема в инфракрасный режим, но не обнаружил ничего интересного на всём видимом пространстве, только размытые силуэты мелких животных. Впрочем, он и не рассчитывал найти что-то существенное — времени прошло много, а любые следы в пустыне исчезают быстро: их заметает песком, а мелкие предметы быстро растаскивают шмыгуны и вомп-крысы.

Похоже, что база нападавших была расположена где-то в тех горах. У него оставалось два варианта действий: искать эту базу или вернуться в Мос Эспу и попробовать раздобыть информацию. Пели говорила о затишье, но бывает, что кто-то о чём-то слышал или что-то видел. Люди всегда болтают. Хотя и тут у него не было никаких гарантий.

Дин вздохнул. Не любил он неопределённость. И пустые траты времени. Поэтому он запрыгнул на спидер и продолжил путь к горам. 

Лазать по незнакомой местности в темноте не стоило, к тому же, Дин решил не тратить силы и понаблюдать. Если база здесь, будет и активность. Если нет, он подумает об этом потом. 

Добравшись до гряды, Дин укрылся среди подходящей груды камней и, внимательно наблюдая за пустынными дюнами, стал дожидаться рассвета. Его расчёт оказался верным: стоило зазолотиться небу на горизонте, как он увидел вдали несколько тёмных точек. Изучив их в бинокль, Дин отвернулся и принялся быстро карабкаться вверх по склону, стараясь пригибаться пониже и оставаться незамеченным для потенциальных наблюдателей. 

Он как раз успел занять выгодную позицию, когда точки приблизились, превратившись в пару грузовых платформ, сопровождаемых лёгкими лэндспидерами. Осталось лишь отследить конечную точку маршрута, куда банда возвращалась после очередного налёта: на платформах Дин заметил нескольких пленников и наваленные кучей коробки и корзины. Банда состояла из людей и никто. Разносортное, перемотанное засаленными тряпками оружие, потрёпанная одежда, дроидов нет — похожи на типичных наёмников. Большее Дина пока не интересовало. 

Наконец платформы замерли около неприметной скалы, и Дин увидел, как поехала вверх замаскированная под окружающую среду дверь ангара. Неплохое убежище. Если не знать, куда смотреть, искать можно очень долго. Похоже, база была невелика — платформам пришлось выстроиться в очередь и заезжать по одной. Внутри ангара смутно виднелись какие-то контейнеры, подсвеченные сзади: скорее всего, позади них имелся проход во внутренние помещения. 

Дождавшись, пока бандиты закончат и база закроется, Дин спустился вниз и подобрался к входу, принимаясь изучать его. Сделано было на совесть — никаких стыков и зазоров. Монолитный камень. Идеальная маскировка — и похоже, двери ангара контролировались изнутри. 

— Данк фаррик... 

Это значило тратить время на ожидание, пока банда не соберётся на очередной рейд. 

Или спровоцировать засевших на базе бандитов на то, чтоб они вышли оттуда и попытались убить его. Дин понимал, что ошиваясь так близко, рискует попасть на камеры наблюдения, и надеялся, что так и выйдет. Привлечь внимание и перестрелять всех, кого встретит на пути, казалось самым простым вариантом. 

Солнца палили нещадно, ему всё сильнее хотелось пить. Лицо обдало прохладным воздухом и сразу стало легче. Дин не к месту вспомнил тот странный сон с повреждением брони и снова тихо выругался. Не сейчас. Не отвлекаться. 

Нужно забраться повыше. Может быть полезно, вдруг найдётся что-то полезное среди нависающих каменных стен — например, другой вход. 

Но его опередили. Где-то над головой послышался шорох, и Дин мгновенно прижался спиной к скале, выхватывая бластер. Сверху посыпалось мелкое крошево и камушки, послышалась сдавленная брань на хаттском. Кто-то осторожно спускался, проклиная всё на свете. Что ж, Дин собирался добавить ещё один повод для ругани. 

— Куда собрался? 

Настала тишина. Дин достал второй бластер и присел, готовясь к прыжку. 

— Слушай, ну сгоняю в Мос Эспу, одна нога здесь, другая там! К вечеру обернусь. 

— Босс твои сраные ноги по дюнам раскидает! Сказано, сидеть на жопе ровно, пока товар не забрали. Обратно вали. Ща бабу-другую подгонят, расслабишься. 

— Расслабишься с ними, как же. Ноют, орут, кайфа ноль. А в Мос Эспе девчонки задорные. 

— Зато на шлюх не потратишься. Дуй сюда, кому сказал. Тебе кто в ангаре спидеры уводит? 

Дин мощно оттолкнулся обеими ногами, активировал джетпак, взлетая над неприметной тропкой, развернулся в воздухе и с обеих рук расстрелял бандитов. Он не собирался никого оставлять в живых, тем более что уже заметил тёмный проем открытой двери. В два прыжка ворвался внутрь... и остановился. Его никто не встречал. 

Не теряя бдительности, Дин закрыл за собой дверь и постоял с минуту, прислушиваясь. Ничего. Тогда он медленно двинулся вперёд. 

Узкий каменный коридор изгибался, ограничивая обзор, и был плохо освещён — энергию здесь явно экономили. Дин выкрутил звукоуловитель в шлеме на максимум, и тут же услышал шум многочисленных голосов, но что важнее — приближавшиеся тяжёлые шаги и хриплое дыхание. Дин замер перед очередным поворотом, и едва бандит-никто свернул к нему, молниеносно бросился вперёд и взял в захват чужое горло, изо всех сил пытаясь сломать шею. Неожиданность помогла получить небольшое преимущество, но никто — живучие твари. Этот задёргался, пытаясь скинуть с себя чужака, зашатался, пару раз приложив Дина о стены, и попытался всадить ему в бедро нож. Лезвие бессильно скользнуло по бескару. Вскоре мёртвая хватка и стальные мускулы сделали своё дело, послышался тихий хруст, и противник обмяк. Дин осторожно опустил тело на пол, убедившись, что противник был мёртв. Хорошо, одним стало меньше. 

Выход из коридора оказался поблизости, и вёл он в просторный зал, размеры которого скрадывались из-за наставленных везде контейнеров, деталей от спидеров, отключённых дроидов и прочего хлама. В центре собралась банда — люди и никто занимались обычными делами: что-то ели, пили, резались в сабакк, общались. Пленников видно не было. 

Дин слегка высунулся из коридора, чтобы осмотреться получше и найти другие выходы. Он как раз заметил дверь в конце зала, когда та открылась, и из прохода вывалился маршал Мос Пелго. Пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах. Следом показался очередной никто. 

У Дина сбилось дыхание, и он бессознательно сжал бластер крепче, чем следовало. Не такой должна была быть новая встреча. В груди собрался странный комок чувств, которым сложно было подобрать название, но он знал эту внутреннюю тягу. Все неоформленные ощущения, все странные сны сложились в одну картину, простой и одновременно сложный ответ на происходившее с ним после отлёта с Татуина. Такое уже случалось... давно. Дин глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, выгоняя из себя то, что сейчас помешало бы помочь Коббу. И не только ему. Не лучшее было время для эмоций. 

Кобб выглядел плохо. Встрёпанный и заросший, в грязной одежде, он двигался скованно, словно каждый шаг давался с трудом. Но шёл сам, а это значило только лёгкие повреждения, пусть даже болезненные. Руки были связаны за спиной. 

— Братва, у нас тут доброволец! 

Воспользовавшись тем, что внимание всей банды переключилось на Кобба, Дин быстро метнулся за груду контейнеров, подбираясь поближе. 

— На кой ты мужика притащил? Бабу надо было волочь, идиот. 

— Какая тебе в жопу-то разница? А этот покладистый стал. Всех обслужит. 

И бандит вальяжно похлопал Кобба по плечу. 

Дин выстрелил быстрее, чем успел подумать. Придав себе ускорение джетпаком, прыгнул так близко к Коббу, как смог, закрыл собой. Вовремя: по броне ударили заряды бластеров. 

— Фирфек, Мандо! — краем сознания услышал потрясённый выдох, не прекращая стрелять с двух рук. 

— Назад, — коротко скомандовал Дин и, почувствовав движение сзади, начал отступать сам под защиту ближайших контейнеров. Подстрелил ещё двоих бандитов, прежде чем оставшиеся в живых поняли, что происходит и кто их противник, и поспешили занять укрытие. 

На краткие мгновения в бою образовалась пауза, и Дин быстро втолкнул Кобба за наваленные друг на друга ящики. Присел рядом, оценивая обстановку и помечая цели. 

Рядом послышался сдавленный хрип, и Дин увидел, как Кобб ткнулся лбом в колени, всем телом содрогаясь от боли. 

— Руки, — просипел маршал, задыхаясь. — Метра три. 

Дин молча встал и прыгнул назад, на открытое пространство. Под градом выстрелов упал, подкатываясь к трупу бандита, который привёл Кобба и, прикрываясь им как щитом и подтаскивая за собой, пополз обратно. Судя по тому, что Кобб с облегчением выдохнул и расслабился, пульт управления наручниками был где-то в карманах мёртвого груза. 

— Эй, Мандо! Уйди, и мы отдадим тебе процент с продажи! Хороший, не пожалеешь! Раба забирай, если нужен! 

— Мои услуги стоят дорого, — нужно было потянуть время, поэтому Дин вступил в переговоры, обозначив заинтересованность. 

— Сколько? 

— Предлагайте. 

Бандиты засовещались, а Дин в это время быстро обшаривал труп в поисках пульта. Кобб смотрел на него со странным выражением на лице, но Дин не позволял себе отвлекаться. Нащупав небольшое устройство, вытащил и принялся ковыряться в механизме. Эти модели были ему знакомы. Что ещё могла закупить банда на местном рынке? Дешёвые и простые, легко взламываются... если знать, как это сделать. Он знал — и через минуту Кобб принялся растирать свободные запястья, трясти руками, восстанавливая нормальное кровообращение. 

Дин молча положил на пол рядом с ним свой запасной бластер. 

— Пять тысяч! 

Можно было бы решить вопрос проще: сделать вид, что согласен, а затем всех перестрелять. Но для Дина дело стало уже личным, и он просто хотел их убить. Покончить с ними без лишних разговоров. 

Кобб поднял оружие, и Дин заметил дрожащие руки маршала и текущие по его вискам капли пота. Впрочем, он и не рассчитывал на помощь. 

— Я сделаю, — коротко сказал Дин и перекатился за соседние контейнеры, обходя засевшую с другой стороны банду по широкой дуге. 

Выстрелил в голову первого замеченного бандита, а дальше началась привычная работа. 

Лавируя между укрытиями, он перестрелял кого мог поодиночке. Пришлось попотеть — бандиты отстреливались отчаянно и знали зал как свои пять пальцев, в отличие от Дина. Несколько раз в него попадали, один из выстрелов по касательной задел не защищённое бескаром плечо. 

Самая большая группа устроилась за терминалом в дальнем углу, и возня, которую Дин слышал, не предвещала ничего хорошего. Все его попытки приблизиться встречались таким плотным заградительным огнём, что невозможно было подступиться. 

Дин присел в укрытии, оценил высоту потолка. Вздохнул. Нужно было сделать то, что он не любил: потратить ресурсы. Он активировал «птичек», прыгнул вперёд и вверх, помогая себе джетпаком, и выпустил заряды на цели. Приземлился за спиной у бандитов и добил тех, кто ещё шевелился. Быстро изучил терминал и бегом, уже не скрываясь, кинулся к контейнерам, где оставил маршала. 

Кобба на месте не оказалось. 

— Данк фаррик! 

Дин осмотрелся, заметил открытый проход и, держа бластер наготове, поспешил туда. Оказалось, что там была лестница. Спускаясь, Дин наткнулся на труп никто, через пролёт — на человеческий. Контрольная панель ведущей в ангар двери была раскурочена выстрелом. 

А из ангара доносился шум множества тревожных голосов. 

Дин ворвался внутрь, оглядываясь и высматривая в толпе суетящихся оборванных людей Кобба. Самые большие группы собрались около пары грузовых платформ, мужчины и женщины о чем-то спорили, кричали дети, и там-то Дин и заметил седую шевелюру маршала. 

Кобб стоял, тяжело опираясь на одну из платформ, и что-то терпеливо втолковывал тем, кто его окружал, показывая то на распахнутые ворота, за которыми виднелись бескрайние пустынные дюны, то на транспорт. 

Дин решительно пошёл напрямую, быстро расталкивая людей, и вскоре его стали замечать и расступаться сами, освобождая дорогу. 

— Мандо, здесь Мандо, — проносилось в толпе, на него показывали пальцами. Кто-то смотрел, узнавая, кто-то с опаской, но Дин не отвлекался. Сейчас другое было важно. 

К счастью, когда он добрался до Кобба, люди разошлись, давая им поговорить с глазу на глаз. Но всё равно следили, это ощущалось. 

— Маршал, — но прежде, чем Дин успел продолжить, Кобб положил ладонь ему на плечо и подался вперёд, явно собираясь коснуться лбом шлема. 

Сердце у Дина заколотилось как бешеное, и он резко отпрянул, смутившись. В такой ситуации жест мог означать только одно. Keldabe, при всех! Он успел подумать, какое это бесстыдство, вот так сразу, и как хотелось бы это сделать — только бы никто не мог увидеть, прежде чем Кобб сильнее вцепился в него, оседая и прижимая свободную руку к боку. Дин поддержал его, помогая сесть, опустился рядом. 

— Извини, день тяжёлый выдался, — с напряжённой усмешкой сказал Кобб, и Дин увидел кровь на его ладони. Это отвлекло его от самого себя. Тревога помогла переключиться и на время забыть о том, чего не случилось, но щёки у Дина всё равно продолжали гореть. 

— Ещё не конец. Нужно вывести людей, и быстро. База скоро взорвётся. Скажи им. Тебя послушают. Ты же говоришь людям, что делать. 

Сообщая новости, Дин с беспокойством отвёл его ладонь, приподнял рубаху и увидел сочащуюся кровью рану. Тускенские винтовки, данк фаррик! Какой же он неосторожный без доспеха. Насколько можно было судить, повреждение не критическое, но заняться им пока некогда. 

— На платформы поместятся женщины и дети, мужчины выйдут так. 

Кобб со вздохом прикрыл глаза. 

— Сколько у нас времени? 

— Достаточно, около десяти минут. Система старая. 

— У нас платформы нерабочие. Потом расскажу. Помоги-ка мне. 

Дин подставил плечо и поднялся, чувствуя на себе вес маршала. Приятное ощущение, но короткое — Кобб оставил его и взобрался на ближайшую платформу. 

— Слушайте, все! 

Голос у Кобба зазвучал спокойно и уверенно, и сам он выпрямился и собрался — не показывая ни следа слабости, боли или усталости. Это вызывало уважение, и можно было понять, почему он стал маршалом и к нему прислушивались. Особенно в такие моменты. Возможно, за время плена случилось что-то ещё, отчего авторитет маршала только вырос. Стоя рядом, Дин игнорировал его речь, следя за таймером и наблюдая за толпой, готовый при необходимости применить силу. Но Кобб хорошо справлялся. Все указания чёткие, простые и понятные, никакой паники, хотя общая тревожность чувствовалась. 

По счастью, ангар был невелик, и люди покидали его достаточно быстро, оказываясь под палящими солнцами Татуина, стараясь отбежать как можно дальше. 

Дин нехотя оставил Кобба контролировать процесс эвакуации и быстро обошёл всё, проверяя, не осталось ли кого в клетках и между контейнерами — напуганных детей или взрослых, например. Такое случалось. По пути прихватил фляги с водой, навесив на себя столько, сколько смог. 

— Порядок, — вернувшись к Коббу, сообщил он. — Ещё полторы минуты. Уходим. 

Маршал стоял, прислонившись к стене, и следил за покидающими базу людьми. Только когда последний человек побежал по песку, Кобб кивнул и отлепился от своей опоры. 

— Держись, — Дин обхватил его за талию и потащил за собой, активно помогая себе джетпаком и прыгая. 

Если бы на месте Кобба оказался Грогу или человеческий ребёнок, то ему не составило бы никакой проблемы отлететь подальше, но джетпак не был рассчитан на вес двоих взрослых мужчин, а Дин нёс ещё и воду. 

Ему не нужно было видеть таймер, он хорошо чувствовал время — и почти точно по его расчётам позади раздался гул и глухой грохот падающих камней. 

Дин обернулся, глядя на то, как кусок скалы оседает, расшатывая соседние гигантские валуны. Хорошая была база, и заряды грамотно выставили. Интересно, чья? Вряд ли той банды, они выглядели не хозяевами, а временными постояльцами. Хотя мало ли подобных мест на Татуине... 

— Фирфек! Вот и всё, — Кобб тихо засмеялся и ткнулся лбом ему в шлем. 

Дин застыл, вздрогнул под броней и напрягся, осознав, что продолжает держать маршала в объятиях. Теперь, когда он обратил на это внимание, жест показался смущающим, так как люди, насмотревшись на разрушение базы, начали обращать на них внимание. Это было не то место, не то время, хотя наверняка никто не понимал, что именно происходило. А вдруг всё-таки понимал? Понимал ли сам Кобб, что делал? 

Дин облизал пересохшие губы. Слишком много двусмысленностей и эмоций. Он постоянно отвлекался, так нельзя. 

— Что случилось с платформами? — он сделал шаг назад, убрал руки и принялся стаскивать с себя фляги, беспорядочно бросая на песок. 

Кобб медленно сел, а потом лёг на спину, широко раскинув руки. 

— Один критл улизнул. Услышал стрельбу, прихватил что мог и свалил. Они с подельником в бордель собирались в Мос Эспу, мы слышали, как они договаривались. А ты появился и планы им обломал, — Кобб начал смеяться, и это был нехороший смех, Дину не понравилось. — Только и нам... не обломилось. Он платформы и повредил. Отвлёкся я на него, в общем...

Кобб устало закрыл глаза. 

— Что нам делать? Мы не выберемся отсюда! — их окружили остальные бывшие пленники. Дин невольно передвинул руку поближе к бластеру — пусть это и обычные люди, сейчас тот момент, когда они могут начать паниковать от ситуации. И делать глупости. 

— Слушайте Мандо, — не двинувшись и не открывая глаз, сказал Кобб. — Он знает, что дальше. 

Дин вздохнул, не расслабляясь. 

— Есть среди вас медики? — первым делом спросил он, оглядывая оборванных людей, которые в свою очередь с надеждой смотрели на него. На вопрос они отрицательно замотали головами. Что ж, узнать стоило. 

— Тогда устраивайтесь, делайте тень. Распределите воду. Ждите. Скажу, если понадобитесь. 

У него и вправду был план, но прежде чем приступить к его выполнению, Дин снял плащ и устроил над Коббом навес, подавая пример и остальным. Положил рядом флягу с водой. 

— У меня есть спидер, пойду за ним. Там аптечка и немного еды. Пока промой рану. 

— Мандо, — Кобб наконец посмотрел на него. Дин молча наклонил голову, показывая, что слушает. — Спасибо. Не ожидал тебя увидеть. Сейчас... и вообще. 

Дин пожал плечами. Теперь он понимал, что прилетел бы, даже если ему не пообещали бы никакой платы. Просто потому, что Кобб попал в беду, и ему нужна помощь. Но признать это вслух было невозможно, не умел он такие разговоры вести. 

— Я принимаю твою благодарность, — ответил он и быстро ушёл, пока Кобб не сказал что-нибудь ещё. 

К тому же, Дину хотелось побыть одному. Он испытывал слишком много противоречивых чувств, хотя и не рассчитывал на такое, и теперь боролся с нежеланием поступить как должно. Тяга к другим существам ничем хорошим не заканчивалась, даже если и бывала взаимной. А после Ши’ан и её брата Дин и вовсе решил больше не ввязываться в так называемые отношения, это для него слишком. Только каждый раз думал — а может быть, на этот раз всё будет иначе? Иногда ему казалось, что он снова готов попробовать, был бы подходящий человек. 

Вот и сейчас ему хотелось верить. Но прежде всего — помочь. 

На минуту он пожалел, что не взял с собой Грогу — его удивительные способности бы ох как пригодились, спас же он Гриффа от верной смерти. Коббу смерть не грозила, но Дину не хотелось смотреть, как тот мучается от боли. 

Добравшись до места, где оставил спидер, Дин обнаружил, что тот слегка завален камнями. Пока он разбирал их и проверял, не повреждён ли транспорт и поклажа в сумках, сгустились сумерки и начало холодать. 

Дин позволил себе пару минут отдыха и несколько глотков воды, а затем быстро вернулся к людям. 

За время его отсутствия они времени не теряли: Дин издалека заметил несколько костров и мелькающие поблизости тёмные силуэты. 

Вокруг Кобба собралась целая компания, судя по жестикуляции и повышенным голосам, шёл жаркий спор. Но при появлении Дина все умолкли, и тот заметил слабую улыбку маршала. И, несмотря на прохладу, — испарину на его лице. Кажется, его лихорадило. 

— Не стоило сомневаться, — сказал Кобб. — Ему невыгодно нас бросать, раз уж он пришёл... верно, Мандо? 

— Да. 

Дин спрыгнул со спидера, снял сумку с аптечкой и едой. 

— Найдите того, кто слетает в Мос Пелго и приведёт транспорт. Я остаюсь. 

С этими словами он отдал еду людям, сел рядом с Коббом и перестал обращать внимание на окружающих. Он сделал свою часть работы, об остальном они могли позаботиться и сами. 

— Ты мог бы обернуться быстрее, нет? — тихо спросил Кобб, наблюдая за тем, как один из молодых мужчин занимает место на спидере. 

Дин пожал плечами, доставая из аптечки бакту. Кобб со вздохом задрал рубаху, и в пляшущем свете костра стало видно не только рану на боку, но и разноцветные синяки на коже — от свежих, густого фиолетового цвета, до уже подживающих. И ещё несколько тонких длинных шрамов, явно старых. Что-то из прошлого. Дину захотелось спросить об этом, но он молча занялся свежими повреждениями. 

— Как ты здесь оказался? 

— Виквай нанял, — честно ответил Дин, распыляя спрей на рану, а затем на чистую тряпицу, которой осторожно принялся промокать синяки. Кобб поморщился, вздрагивая от прикосновений. Да, это, наверное, было малоприятно, хоть и терпимо.

— А. Практичный парень. Всегда знает, как нужно поступить, не сомневался, что он придумает, как быть. Не ожидал только... тебя. 

Дин кивнул, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Руки под плотной кожей перчаток горели. Теперь, когда предстояло несколько часов ожидания и полного бездействия, на него накатило. 

— Я встретил Иссу и отправил в Мос Пелго. 

— Вот это отличные новости, — Кобб радостно улыбнулся, запрокинув голову и глядя в небо. — Я уж подумал, что потерял её, когда не нашёл среди других, кто попал сюда. Я её слышал, этот голос ни с чем не перепутаешь. Она замечательная тви, жаль, ты не застал её в прошлый раз. Когда мы вернёмся, пойдём в кантину, я вас познакомлю. Как она возмущалась, что не смогла поучаствовать в охоте на крайта, ты бы слышал. Обозвала меня предателем и потребовала раза три пересказать, как оно всё было. Скучал без неё, веришь? 

— Мы уже познакомились, — Дину отчего-то стало неприятно. Он понимал — возникшее ощущение было иррационально, его вообще не должно было быть. У него на это не было никаких прав — так неправильно чувствовать. И всё же. 

Закончив обработку, он аккуратно сложил спрей в сумку, а использованную тряпку кинул в огонь. Сел по другую сторону костра, сделав вид, что смотрит в сторону пустыни. Обычно люди ориентировались на то, куда повёрнут шлем, а Дин спокойно мог наблюдать что угодно и кого угодно. Он наблюдал за Коббом. Пляшущий на открытом лице свет от костра причудливо переплетался с тенями, отражался в глазах — Кобб смотрел прямо сквозь огонь и казалось, что прекрасно понимает, куда направлен взгляд Дина. 

— Эй, Мандо. 

Дин молча развернулся к нему. Кобб тяжело приподнялся на локте. 

— Тебе хороший контракт предложили? 

Дин помедлил, не понимая, к чему такой вопрос. Но в результате ответил честно, потому что не видел смысла скрывать: 

— Да. 

Кобб посмотрел на него подозрительно долгим взглядом и лёг обратно. 

— Хорошо. Кстати, ничего, что я на твоём плаще тут разлёгся? 

Дин вздохнул едва слышно. Он предпочёл бы посидеть молча и просто посмотреть на маршала, но тот явно хотел общаться. 

— Тебе он сейчас нужнее. 

— И твой бластер. Он здесь, у меня. 

— Я его заберу. 

Кобб замолчал, вытер потный лоб ладонью, прикрыв глаза. У Дина затеплилась слабая надежда на тишину. Напрасно. 

— А где твой малой? 

Дин невольно улыбнулся под шлемом. Ему стало приятно при упоминании Грогу и от того, что Кобб про него помнит, и возникшее недовольство растворилось, словно ничего не было. В конце концов, если бы крайт дракон Дина прикончил, маршал бы стал заботиться о малыше. 

— Я оставил его в Мос Эспе, у надёжного человека. Она не впервые за ним присматривает, они ладят. Кажется, Грогу там интересно. 

— О, так у него есть имя? — Кобб улыбнулся. — У малого с тобой, должно быть, вообще жизнь интересная. Расскажи, как ты его нашёл? Если можешь, конечно. И дай мне воды, пожалуйста. Я свою уже прикончил, пока ты за спидером ходил. 

Дин поднялся, пересел к Коббу и протянул ему флягу. Дождался, пока тот напьётся — то, как он это делал, выдавало коренного жителя Татуина: ни капли мимо рта, даже когда дрожат руки. Засмотрелся на движения губ и кадыка, так что стало даже неловко, словно подглядывал за чем-то неприличным. Вспомнил kel’dabe, который Кобб всё-таки у него взял. Дина бросило в жар, он подумал, как отреагирует Кобб, если ему сказать... но всё же он понимал — нет. Если Кобб вместе с Иссой, будет нехорошо. И вообще, не мог он о таком прямо говорить, не мог преодолеть этот барьер, то глубоко личное, которым он не готов был делиться. Поэтому Дин постарался успокоиться и стал рассказывать факты из истории Грогу. 

Кобб не перебивал. Просто слушал и смотрел —вероятно ему действительно было интересно. В какой-то момент Дину показалось, что Кобб задремал, и он замолчал. Сдерживаемое влечение и нерациональное доверие к этому человеку творили с ним странные вещи: давно он столько не разговаривал.

Наступила тишина. Слышно было только тихое потрескивание костра да негромкие переговоры остальных людей, устроившихся на ночлег. Хорошо, что остальные предпочли оставить их с Коббом вдвоём, и никто не беспокоил. 

Дин сидел неподвижно, присматривая и за обстановкой, изучая ночную пустыню с помощью визора, и за Коббом. Тот дышал прерывисто и время от времени подрагивал. 

— Благородный поступок, Мандо, — неожиданно прошептал Кобб, не открывая глаз. — Не ожидал бы такого от простого наёмника, но ты славный, я сразу понял, как только тебя увидел. Я знаю, какие люди бывают. Всякие. Даже хотел, чтоб ты мне бока намял, понимаешь? Ты мог бы вытряхнуть меня из брони прямо там и забрать её, я бы может и не сильно сопротивлялся. Знаешь, иногда в пустыне от жары песок плавится, получается корка, иногда думаю, если её расковырять, что будет внутри? И ты такой же... Хорошо, что ты здесь. Я рад, что это ты. 

Дин напрягся, потому что Кобб нёс какую-то чушь. То есть, говорил такие вещи... странные и... 

Кобб вдруг схватил его за руку, потянул слабо к себе, глядя почти осмысленным, ясным взглядом. 

— Слушай, Мандо. Говоришь, тебе хорошо заплатят. А как насчёт бонуса? Ты не представляешь, что сегодня сделал, никакие кредиты этого сполна не покроют. Не знаю, смогу ли отдать такой долг. И хочу отблагодарить тебя лично, от себя. Могу устроить лучший секс в твоей жизни, тебе понравится. Будет всё, как и сколько захочешь, и ещё разные приятные сюрпризы. Для тебя мне не жалко, постараюсь по полной. Что скажешь? 

Дин освободил руку одним движением, чувствуя, как в нём поднимается волна гнева. Да за кого его тут принимают? Кобб не в себе и пока не воин, только поэтому он может рассчитывать на сдержанность. Но продолжать его слушать невозможно. 

Дин положил ладонь ему на лоб, с силой прижимая затылком к песку. 

— Спи, — сердито приказал он. И Кобб тут же вырубился, словно у него сработал какой-то внутренний переключатель. 

А Дин поднялся и принялся бродить вокруг импровизированного лагеря, стараясь успокоиться и обрести потерянное равновесие. 

У него не было ответа на вопрос, почему Кобб так оскорбил его, сравняв с обычными головорезами, что не гнушались использовать пленников для подобных развлечений. Даже если он и не в себе... Всё равно, не настолько сильно. Как он вообще мог подумать, что Дин может согласиться принять такое предложение, словно у него нет чести? Как он мог отдавать себя, словно товар, и решить, что это — в порядке вещей? Дин мог понять желание защитить тех, за кого Кобб чувствовал ответственность, но только из благодарности? Это было нечто за гранью здравого смысла и причиняло боль. 

Ему казалось, Кобб был рад его видеть, не только потому, что он пришёл на помощь, но и просто так. Дин был готов ради него немного задержаться на Татуине, и они могли бы вместе сходить в кантину или просто поговорить. Этого ему было бы достаточно, знать, что у Кобба всё хорошо. Он не стал бы навязывать себя, зная, что не сможет дать ни стабильных отношений, ни полноценной семьи и постоянной защиты, не с его образом жизни. 

Или Кобб всего лишь хочет расплатиться, как он это понимает, чтобы не чувствовать себя обязанным? И у него вовсе нет желания продолжать общаться? 

В качестве платы за свои услуги Дин никогда ничего не принимал, кроме кредитов и ценностей. Так поступать правильно. Таков порядок вещей. Нельзя брать ничего иного. 

И в этом случае лучшим решением было бы забрать вознаграждение у виквая и покинуть Татуин как можно быстрее. 

Он продежурил до рассвета. Время от времени подходил к Коббу, проверяя, как он. К счастью, тот не просыпался: Дину не хотелось разговаривать. Зато остальные люди постоянно шумели, шептались и перемещались. В его сторону постоянно кто-то смотрел, но стоило им набраться смелости и попробовать подойти, Дин отворачивался и отходил. 

Он вытащил Кобба, вытащил их. Сделал то, для чего его и нанимали. 

Он не обязан был говорить с каждым желающим. К тому же, эти тоже могли начать обвинять его в своих бедах и проблемах, как и оставшиеся в Мос Пелго. А он находился не в том состоянии, чтобы никак не реагировать. Могло нехорошо выйти.

Едва пески на горизонте посветлели, Дин увидел в визор приближающийся транспорт. Он быстро забрал лежащий рядом с Коббом бластер, сунул за пояс. Быстро проверил своё оружие на случай, если транспорт оказался бы недружественным. 

И стал ждать. 

Через некоторое время он увидел, как от общей группы отделился спидер, и узнал Иссу. 

Неторопливо пошёл ей навстречу. 

Через пять минут она лихо затормозила рядом с ним. 

— Хей, Мандо! — её миловидное лицо выражало и надежду, и тревогу одновременно. Дин махнул рукой в направлении импровизированного лагеря. 

— Все там. Маршал, жители. 

— Виквай просто молодец, что тебя нанять додумался. Если кто и мог найти их здесь, то только ты. Никто в здравом уме в этот район не суётся. Да и с навигацией тут беда. 

— Как твоя нога? — Дин положил руку на руль, останавливая Иссу — видел, как ей не терпится к своим. К маршалу. И людям. 

— Подлечили, не жалуюсь. Бакта и меддроиды чудеса творят! Мы с собой везём необходимое для первой помощи. Раненые есть? 

— Тяжёлых нет. Мне нужен спидер. Дойди сама, пожалуйста. 

Исса с удивлением посмотрела на него. Свернула один из лекку, затем второй — Дин понятия не имел, что это означает. Но место освободила. 

— Ну, это всё равно твой. 

Она сделала пару шагов по песку, остановилась и обернулась, глядя, как он устраивается на сиденье. 

— Спасибо, Мандо. Задержись в Мос Пелго, а? Хочу проставиться тебе выпивкой. 

— Благодарю, — Дин включил двигатель, с удовлетворением ощущая мощную вибрацию. — Но я не пью. Позаботься о них. Так будет лучше всего. 

С этими словами он включил максимальную скорость и поехал в Мос Пелго. Нужно было забрать заработанное до того, как все вернутся. А вознаграждение должно было покрыть с лихвой стоимость отданного Иссе бластера.

***

Пели подняла взгляд от своих карт и скептично воззрилась на Дина, немым укором стоящего над ней.

— Ставка двести, — сварливо сообщила маленькая женщина. 

Дин со вздохом бросил на стол нужное количество кредитов. Соперник по игре затрещал и защёлкал мандибулами, но на него никто не обратил внимания. 

— Ты хотел новостей, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжила Пели. Так, словно рассталась с Дином минут пять, а не несколько дней назад. — Так вот, у нас тут объявился один критл, продал пару грузовых платформ и сейчас в борделе развлекается. А днём тут пил и жаловался на тяжёлую жизнь да трудные заработки. Что, мол, верное дело обломалось. 

— Где этот бордель? 

Пели вздохнула и закатила глаза. Пришлось оплатить ей и повышение ставки, но ради информации и искренне хорошего отношения к Грогу на это было пойти легко. Да и в принципе для неё кредитов он бы не пожалел, вот только лучше бы она об этом не догадывалась. 

В бордель Дин зашёл спокойно — не стоило врываться и мешать людям и прочим существам работать. По крайней мере, вот так сразу. 

Его появление вызвало оживление среди свободных для найма сотрудников. Девушки и юноши, преимущественно люди и твилеки, принялись зазывно улыбаться и принимать самые соблазнительные позы, демонстрирующие их во всей красе. 

Но он сделал отрицательный жест: работа прежде всего. 

— О, нечасто мы видим mando’ade в нашем скромном заведении! Добро пожаловать, дорогой гость, добро пожаловать. 

Хозяйка, роскошная зрелая твилека, сама вышла к Дину и приветливо раскинула руки.

— Добрый день, мадам, — вежливо отозвался он, осматриваясь и привычно запоминая расположение окон и внутренних дверей. 

— Каф? Травяной отвар? Или, может быть, что покрепче? 

Разговаривая, она сделала изящный жест ладонью, и одна из девушек скрылась в соседней комнате. 

— Моя помощница принесёт каталог. У нас лучший выбор в этом регионе Татуина. Включая экзотику, если вас интересует. 

— Благодарю, но у меня дело, — решительно ответил Дин. — Меня интересует один из ваших посетителей. 

Он поднял ладонь вверх, останавливая её от монолога о конфиденциальности. Знал, что она скажет. Кредиты, как правило, помогали. И репутация мандо. 

Дин достал из кошелька на поясе один из кристаллов и протянул хозяйке. 

— Я хотел бы уладить это мирно. 

Мадам задумчиво взглянула на предложенное, но на её лице не отразилось никаких эмоций, даже если она их и испытывала. Что было бы логично — Дин предложил очень щедрое вознаграждение за информацию... и невмешательство. Охрана старалась не светиться, но она здесь была, Дин намётанным глазом заметил тени. Если не договорятся, придётся заняться сначала ими, а это лишний шум и шансы на побег для его цели. 

— Номер пять, вверх по лестнице и направо. Код жёлтый три два семь. И не пугайте моих крошек, драки и стрельба — на улице. 

Она взвесила кристалл на ладони, посмотрела на свет. 

— Этого хватит и на оплату наших услуг для вас лично. Любое существо на ночь, плюс настоящие фрукты и инопланетные напитки в баре или в номер. Возвращайтесь отпраздновать удачу, Мандо. 

Дин молча кивнул и поднялся в нужную комнату. 

Две твилечки, активно трудившиеся над щуплым светловолосым мужчиной, понятливо прошмыгнули на выход, стоило взмахнуть бластером. 

Дин обещал мадам не устраивать стрельбу, поэтому он подошёл и врезал ему в челюсть. Вполсилы. Просто чтобы завязать разговор. За драку он это не считал.  
— Эй, что за... — сдавленно прохрипел мужчина и вжался спиной в изголовье кровати в жалкой попытке отстраниться подальше от Дина. 

— Кто заказчик? 

— Не понимаю, о чём ты! Какого криффа? Охрана!

— Я выкину тебя из окна. Голым. Но перед этим... — Дин красноречиво достал нож и провернул между пальцами. На неподготовленную публику это производило неизгладимый эффект, особенно если дать поработать воображению. 

— Нет, стой, Мандо, ну зачем же так сразу! Давай поговорим, как цивилизованные люди! Я отсыплю тебе бабла, Мандо! 

— Кто заказчик? — повторил Дин, теряя терпение. 

— Они меня убьют... — критл всхлипнул, ткнувшись разбитым лицом в постель, а Дин молча всадил ему в руку нож и вжал в подушки, чтобы тот не орал на весь бордель. Свободной рукой достал из-под простыней чужой бластер и сунул за пояс. Послушал приглушённый вой, встряхнул дрожащее тело. 

— Биржа, это Биржа! Был заказ на партию рабов. Хорошие бабки, хватило бы, чтобы улететь из этой криффовой дыры... заработать репутацию... а где их брать, как не тут! Сегодня должен корабль прийти забирать товар. 

— То есть, красть людей из мелких городов и дальних ферм — твоя идея. Никто не хватится, да? 

Он переждал новую порцию бессвязных воплей. 

— Я сохраню тебе жизнь. Если тебя не прикончит Биржа, будешь жить тут и говорить всем, что Мос Пелго под моей защитой. Под защитой того самого мандо, который убил крайт дракона. Если я узнаю, что у них проблемы, то первым делом приду к тебе. Вздумаешь отомстить — убью тебя и всех, кто будет причастен. Мне плевать, кто именно это будет. 

На этом Дин оставил его и спустился в холл. Он сделал всё, что мог, и пора было лететь на Тайтон. 

Но перед отлётом он решил задержаться в этом заведении. Впереди стояла задача, которая требовала от него полной концентрации, — ничто не должно было отвлекать от миссии для блага Грогу. 

Много времени на секс ему не было нужно, но он надеялся, что все эти странные сны и неудовлетворённые потребности просто исчезнут. Он ожидал, что ему станет легче. 

Свою привязанность и безумное предложение Кобба он постарается забыть. Раз тот видит в нём всего лишь беспринципного наёмника, что ж, значит, вряд ли бы у них что-то получилось на этот раз, да и вообще. 

Когда он найдёт для Грогу джедаев, может быть, он подумает о том, стоит ли вернуться и попытаться снова. Или нет. Дин не знал, это было слишком сложно — эмоции, чувства, неделовые отношения с aruetiise. Да и со своими, если уж на то пошло, тоже. Никто не учил его, как это. Сам же он справлялся не очень хорошо. 

А ещё тут обещали фрукты. Дин не был уверен, понравятся ли они Грогу, — тот явно предпочитал животную пищу во всех её видах и формах, зато Пели точно обрадуется такой редкости.

Одна из девушек улыбнулась ему, и Дин кивнул ей в ответ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бехот – травка с цитрусовым вкусом (росла на Мандалоре, мой хэд, что мандалорцы хранят семена и выращивают её для себя и на других планетах, где обустраиваются. Но в небольших количествах, потому что вне Мандалора растёт она плохо. Поэтому её экономят и шиг варят только по праздникам)  
>  https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Behot
> 
> Шиг – травяной чай (на основе бехота или любой другой травки, которая под рукой, опять же мои хэды – что для Дина только шиг на основе бехота самый тру)  
>  https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Shig
> 
> Фирфек – ругательство на хаттском языке (есть ещё вариант «файрфек», но первый мне нравится больше, так что авторский произвол)
> 
> Kel’dabe – мандалорский поцелуй (с интересной историей, читаем статейку! Мандалорцы такие мандалорцы XD)  
>  https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Keldabe_kiss
> 
> Критл – мерзкая членистоногая тварь!  
>  https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Kreetle
> 
> Mando’ade – буквально «дети Мандалора»
> 
> Aruetiise – здесь в значении «чужак»


	2. Кобб

— Слыхал чего? 

Глазные отростки грана затрепетали, когда Кобб повернулся к нему и вопросительно поднял брови. 

Что значил такой жест? Кобб не понимал, не слишком он часто общался с представителями этой расы. На Татуине их было исчезающе мало, да и те, кто по какой-то нелепой случайности оказывался на его планете, предпочитали обитать в Мос Эспа. Для жителя Мос Пелго граны были экзотикой. 

— Ну? — кажется, гран не считывал выражения лица человека, так что пришлось уточнить. 

— В квартал Красных Огней не ходи, там какой-то мандо четвёртый день кутит. Опасно. Заплатишь за совет? 

Кобб собирался было проигнорировать очередное вымогательство — криффов ублюдок уже несколько раз вывел его из себя попытками содрать побольше кредитов, пока они торговались по сделке. Но слова о мандо заставили его передумать. Искал он тут одного... Если это был тот, кто ему нужен, докинуть грану несколько кредитов будет не жаль. 

Вообще говоря, сделка не была целью этой поездки: Кобб не собирался ничего покупать, это Исса, узнав о его планах посетить несколько планет, выдала список всякого нужного со словами «ну раз ты всё равно летишь, то захвати по дороге». А самому Коббу требовалась информация — и он её нашёл. Поэтому и оказался на Мек-Ша, надеясь, что это последний пункт маршрута. И ему нужна была хоть какая-нибудь стартовая точка для поисков в этой дыре. 

— Советы ничего не стоят, а вот полезные сведения — могут, — Кобб потёр большой и указательный палец универсальным жестом, понятным любому жителю галактики. 

Гран вскинул все три глаза и что-то прогудел. За неимением дроида-переводчика Коббу пришлось подождать, пока его визави придёт в себя и заговорит на понятном общегале. Наверняка рад, что удалось развести на кредиты. Конечно, слухи можно было узнать и бесплатно — но у Кобба не было настроения ходить по кантинам и пить со случайными собеседниками, тратя время. Ну и больше кредитов, чем он отдаст сейчас, если уж честно. 

— Информация, вот она: не ходи в квартал Красных Огней. Кантина «Весёлый лекку». Говорят, туда явился мандо, залёг и не выходит, а местных всех перестрелял, и кто пробует его оттуда высадить, в тех тоже стреляет. А уж что внутри творится! 

Гран причмокнул со странным присвистом. 

— А ты-то откуда знаешь? — скептически поинтересовался Кобб. — Если там всех стреляют? 

— Так шлюхи рассказали. Шлюхам можно ходить-выходить. Ух! Он там их всех поимел. А кто с оружием и местные – тех сразу в пыль. Говорят, пьёт и новых требует. Кредиты как мусор швыряет. Местные банды пытались его оттуда выстрелять сначала, а потом отстали. С мандо себе дороже связываться. Этот лютый совсем. Сколько заплатишь? 

— Нуууу, — протянул Кобб с видимым безразличием. — Так-то ты мне пустую болтовню пересказал, может и неправда это всё. Но меня развлекло. За историю — вот. 

Он бросил грану несколько кредитов, как раз на бутылку средней паршивости пойла хватит. Тот снова принялся гудеть и трясти глазами, но Кобб уже не обращал на это внимания. 

Так где там был этот квартал Красных Огней? Он направился туда.

***

Кантина «Весёлый лекку» располагалась в тёмном загаженном переулке. Учитывая, что Мек-Ша не отличалась красотой в принципе, и подобных переулков тут хватало, этот мог бы стать чемпионом в состязании на самое дерьмовое место на станции. И на самое скрытное — Коббу пришлось как следует потрудиться, чтобы его отыскать.

Полной карты Мек-Ша ему не перепало, поэтому пришлось разбираться на ходу. Обычные прохожие то лопотали что-то на непонятных языках, то сбегали от Кобба, стоило ему к ним обратиться. А к ребятам при оружии он не подходил сам — с местными правилами он был не знаком, так что он не хотел рисковать и случайно нарваться. Пока с делами не было покончено, ему не хотелось отвлекаться на выяснение отношений с какой-нибудь бандой. 

На подходе к кантине он всё-таки почувствовал на себе чужое внимание, но ощущение опасности быстро возникло и так же быстро пропало. Кажется, его сочли не стоящим интереса. Вот и хорошо. 

В переулке царила почти непроницаемая тьма, единственным ориентиром был крохотный пятачок тусклого света перед дверью кантины. Добираться до него пришлось на свой страх и риск. 

— Вот же бантова задница, — прошипел Кобб, вляпавшись в нечто сколькое и липкое. Что это за дрянь — он предпочёл не рассматривать, с омерзением вытирая подошву об относительно чистый участок дорожного покрытия. То есть, не такой загаженный, как всё остальное, о чистоте здесь и речи не шло. 

У входа в кантину валялось несколько трупов, рядом с ними и по ним вяло ползали существа нескольких рас. То ли одурманенные, то ли раненые — Кобб решил не присматриваться. Просто держал руку на бластере, готовый стрелять при первом подозрительном движении в его сторону. 

Он остановился около двери и прислушался. Изнутри доносилась пронзительная музыка, гул голосов, перемежаемый взрывами какого-то истеричного хохота, а из дверных щелей тянуло лёгким, но отчётливым запахом спайса. Кобб с отвращением поморщился. Он помнил этот запах со времён своего рабства — гости хозяина частенько баловались, и этот проклятый аромат ассоциировался с разными... неприятными вещами, о которых Кобб предпочёл бы забыть навсегда. 

Нужно просто зайти внутрь и проверить. Он засомневался, что в таком месте найдётся тот, кого он ищет. Должно быть, гран соврал. Но он уже здесь, глупо будет просто развернуться и уйти. 

Кобб резко выдохнул и с уверенностью, которой вовсе не испытывал, толкнул дверь. 

Вопреки слухам, по нему не стали палить сразу же. Да и в воздухе висела такая густая завеса дыма, что вряд ли сквозь неё что-то можно было увидеть, а царящая какофония звуков глушила шаги. 

Кобб поскорее натянул на нос шейный платок и практически наощупь двинулся в сторону барной стойки — слава тому неизвестному, кто проектировал стандартные кантины! Не заблудишься. 

— Эй, бармен! Есть тут бармен? — ему пришлось стучать по барной стойке и почти кричать в надежде, что сквозь шум его хоть кто-то услышит. 

И надо же — услышали. 

— Шёл бы ты отсюда, незнакомец, — Кобб слегка вздрогнул, потому что барменом в этой кантине оказался виквай. Не общавшийся с этой расой человек сходу не нашёл бы отличий с тем, что работал в Мос Пелго, но только не Кобб. 

— В кантинах, говорят, наливают, — он бросил на стойку несколько кредитов. — Что предложишь? 

Виквай мрачно воззрился на него. 

— Скажи спасибо, если ноги унесёшь, — бармен понизил голос и наклонился вперёд. Коббу стоило больших усилий не отпрянуть — судя по мерзкому запаху, перебивавшему даже спайс, виквай нервничал, и сильно. — У него тут типа закрытая вечеринка. Вали, пока он тебя не заметил. Хотя, наверное, уже поздно. А может, ты из этих? 

— Из каких? — не понял Кобб, но виквай тряхнул косами и промолчал. — Ну раз так, тогда давай мне бутылку... что у тебя тут подороже? Никогда не мог пройти мимо классной вечеринки. 

Бармен взглянул на Кобба как на умалишённого, но больше ничего не сказал, только молча выставил на стойку пару стаканов и округлую тару с янтарного цвета жидкостью. 

Кобб забрал выпивку и направился туда, где сквозь дым смутно виднелись подвижные силуэты. Закашлялся на ходу, часто моргая. Тут бы защитная маска не помешала, а ещё лучше — мандалорский шлем с его шикарными фильтрами. 

По мере продвижения в сторону веселящейся компании дым слегка рассеялся и дышать становилось немного легче: похоже, там работал локальный очиститель воздуха. 

И можно было разглядеть всех развлекающихся существ. 

Кобб остановился, увидев того, кого так долго искал. Эту броню не перепутаешь ни с какой другой. 

Мандо развалился на потёртом диване, лениво поигрывая бластером. Вокруг него, под боками, на коленях, на полу у ног колыхались тела. Мужчины, женщины. Твилеки, тогруты, люди, затесалась даже пара забраков и гаморреанка. На столе, изящно огибая препятствия в виде бутылок, тарелок, стаканов и палочек смерти, танцевали две гибкие твилечки, демонстрируя всем желающим свои прелести. Не обращая на них внимания, за этим же столом играла в сабакк компания родианцев. Судя по накалу страстей и громкости возгласов, ставки были высоки. 

Рядом с Мандо смеялись, болтали, курили спайс, целовались, его гладили по доспеху и прикрытым поддоспешником частям тела, тёрлись о него, прикасались к шлему, предлагали напитки и еду. Но Кобб не заметил ни единого ответного движения за те пару минут, что стоял и просто смотрел, не в силах переварить эту картину, отчётливо воняющую свежайшим дерьмом банты. 

Выпивка и шлюхи разных рас — это ещё понятно, хотя в таком месте бы следовало быть осторожнее. Но спайс? Палочки смерти? 

И с кем он в этой дыре мог оставить ребёнка? 

Кобб... не ожидал такого от Мандо. Просто не укладывалось в голове. Хотя много ли он знал о мандалорцах и их способах потратить кредиты? 

Ему казалось, что тот Мандо, который вместе с ним убивал крайт дракона на Татуине и который пришёл ему на помощь в трудной ситуации, не был склонен к такого рода развлечениям. 

Он выглядел необычным, каким-то иным, в нем было... что-то особенное. Цепляющее до печёнок, заставляющее сердце биться чаще. Проявляющее желание становиться лучше, чем ты есть и не сдаваться. 

Иначе криффа бы Кобб отправился за ним в такую даль. 

— Что надо? — и голос. Он узнал этот низкий голос, только теперь тот звучал совсем тускло и, показалось Коббу — устало. 

Времени размышлять не было: Кобб увидел направленное на себя дуло бластера, и поспешил поднять повыше своё подношение, красноречиво покачав бутылью в воздухе и поднимая вторую руку со стаканами. 

— Ааа, ясно, — в голосе Мандо проскользнули нотки такого неприкрытого презрения, что по хребту пробежали мурашки. — Ну, присоединяйся. Выбирай кого хочешь. Дарю. 

Он бесцеремонно оттолкнул сидевшего рядом с ним на диване тогруту, и тот отполз, освобождая место. 

Коббу хотелось рявкнуть что-нибудь матерное, но очевидно, это будет воспринято как агрессия и дальше последует стрельба. Поэтому он только молча пробрался между извивающимися полуобнажёнными телами и сел куда предложили. Стащил с лица платок, и Мандо медленно повернул голову в его сторону. Выглядело это жутковато: неподвижное тело, а шевелится только шлем. Словно под доспехом скрывается не человек, а какой-нибудь дроид. Глупость, конечно. 

— Кобб Вэнс. Я тебя помню. 

— Верно. 

Они замолчали. Мандо внешне не высказал удивления, никак не отреагировал, не задавал никаких вопросов. А Кобб не знал, что ему сказать. Не так он представлял себе эту встречу. У него был кое-какой план, но здесь и сейчас это явно не сработает, а другой не шёл в голову. Он уже надышался всякой дрянью и его немного повело. И он оказался... да, разочарован. 

Проделать такой путь и обнаружить вот это. 

Бездны Хаоса, фантазии редко совпадают с реальностью, уж кому как не ему об этом знать. Только он позволил себе эту слабость — придумать себе легенду о человеке, которого совсем не знал. 

Или была какая-то причина? 

— Выпьем? — после продолжительного молчания предложил Кобб, открывая бутыль. 

— Не интересно. 

Мандо, несколько раз промахнувшись и расталкивая протянутые руки шлюх, отобрал у него ёмкость и с размаху, расплескав жидкость на чужие тела, швырнул куда-то за спину. В окружающем гвалте послышался слабый звук разбившегося стекла. 

— Данк фаррик... Лучше трахни кого-нибудь. Пока я добрый. 

Хотя Мандо говорил ровно, Кобб каким-то шестым чувством понял, что он уже конкретно так пьян. Или накурился. Или и то, и другое вместе. Разговаривать с человеком в этом состоянии бессмысленно, да и вероятность стрельбы никуда не делась — да пошло оно всё банте в зад! Что с Мандо вообще происходит? 

— А что тебе интересно? Сидеть тут, шарахать наркоту и шлюх ебать? Это тебе интересно? Крутое занятие для такого серьёзного парня, да? 

Ему в подбородок упёрлось дуло бластера. Чёрный, словно глубины космоса, визор шлема оказался в нескольких сантиметрах напротив его лица, и вся остальная обстановка отошла на второй план, а мир сфокусировался в одной-единственной точке. Он слышал, как дышит Мандо — тяжело, с усилием, натужно. 

— Заткнись. 

Кобб выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. 

— Мандо, — тихо спросил он, стараясь не думать о бластере. — Что произошло? 

Давление оружия чуть ослабло. Мандо словно бы заколебался, хотя его рука оставалась неподвижной. 

— Мы сражались вместе, — сказал Кобб, развивая успех. — Татуин. Помнишь? Мы убили ту тварь. Вдвоём. А потом ты снова прилетел и вытащил меня из неприятностей. Ну? Давай выйдем отсюда и просто поговорим? В спокойной обстановке. 

Мандо не отвечал. Угадать, о чём он думает, было невозможно. Можно было только надеяться, что вещества не отшибли ему мозги вконец и его не глючит. 

Но судя по тому, что бластер он почти убрал, Кобб решил, что пока убивать его не будут.

Пауза затянулась, а потом Мандо вдруг сказал: 

— Хорошо. 

Резко поднялся, задел стол и на пол с грохотом посыпались тарелки. Но Мандо это проигнорировал и просто пошёл к выходу, распихивая по пути шлюх и других немногочисленных посетителей. Люди и прочие существа засуетились, торопясь убраться с его дороги и избежать травм. Кобб покачал головой и поспешил следом. 

— Эй, а платить кто будет?! — крикнул из-за стойки бармен, впрочем, не показываясь на глаза. Кобб коротко усмехнулся — стрельба стрельбой, а оплата по тарифу. Похоже, Мандо с самого начала своих развлечений не разменивался на такие мелочи, как аванс. 

В ответ на требование Мандо не глядя швырнул в стойку звякнувший местной валютой кулёк. Промахнулся, но даже не обернулся взглянуть, как толпа весело набрасывается на бесхозные кредиты. 

Да и правда, к чему. 

Кобб с наслаждением вдохнул воздух, показавшийся свежим после душной кантины, и задышал почаще, стараясь побыстрее выгнать дрянь из лёгких. Мандо безучастно шагал вперёд. 

Остановившись практически перед выходом из переулка, он замер, развернувшись к Коббу. Тот заметил, что Мандо слегка пошатывается, держась за бластер — словно оружие было единственным, что позволяло ему держаться на ногах. 

— Говори. 

— Я хотел... вернуть твой плащ, — сказал Кобб, и глазом не моргнув. Это был самый идиотский в Галактике повод, но вряд ли Мандо оценит, если сходу ему выложить настоящую причину. В прошлый раз явно что-то пошло не так. — Теперь вижу, я не вовремя. Хотя рад, что ты круто проводишь время и даже в такой бантовой заднице, как Мек-Ша, у тебя есть надёжные люди, которые сейчас за мальцом приглядывают. 

В ответ на это язвительное замечание Коббу прилетел удар в челюсть. Он рефлекторно ударил в ответ, и они с Мандо сцепились, как два бешеных массиффа. Пробить его было нереально — не прикрытые бескаром части тела он защищал, ловко уворачиваясь от кулаков и подставляя броню. Спустя пару секунд Кобб в кровь разбил костяшки, пропустил пару тычков в бок и ногу, упал, но на излёте успел пнуть Мандо в бедро, роняя вслед за собой. На адреналине и злости за такую внезапную и подлую атаку Кобб, зарычав от натуги, опрокинул Мандо на спину. Уселся сверху, зажал бёдрами его руки и принялся добивать костяшки о шлем. Надолго он Мандо не удержал и в следующий момент сам оказался спиной на грязном полу, увидел занесённые руки для удара... которого не последовало. 

— Попустило? — тяжело дыша, прохрипел Кобб, сплюнув вбок. Во рту пульсировал тяжёлый сладковатый привкус крови, руки саднили и болели. Завтра, он знал, будет болеть и всё остальное. Подраться с Мандо — не тускенов по пустыне гонять. 

Но кажется... оно того стоило. 

Мандо обмяк на его бёдрах. 

— Извини, — глухо прозвучало из-под шлема. — Я не собирался тебя убивать. 

Кобб хмыкнул. Вышло как-то нервно. 

— Хотел бы убить — убил, понимаю. Слезай давай. Ты тяжёлый как крайт. Не то чтобы я был против, только не в такой дыре. 

Не удержался всё-таки. Внезапная потасовка была и пугающей, и одновременно горячей. Кобб никогда не любил такие игры, вот только с Мандо получалось крифф знает что. 

— А, — тяжесть на бёдрах исчезла. Кобб осторожно сел и принялся ощупывать себя, на всякий случай проверяя, не сломано ли чего. Вытер кровь на руках о рубаху — какая разница, там уже и так живого места не осталось после того, как его поваляли по всякому дерьму. 

Мандо опустился перед ним на корточки, бесцеремонно взял за руку и принялся распрыскивать бакту на ссадины. Учитывая, что его при этом безудержно пошатывало, Кобб всерьёз забеспокоился, только уже не о нападении, а о падении на себя. Второй раз будет больнее. Кажется, безупречно стрелять и драться Мандо мог и пьяным, и обкуренным, а вот теперь снова вернулся к прежнему, полувменяемому, состоянию. 

Кобб напрягся, понемногу отползая назад, но тяжёлая рука на плече уверенно зафиксировала его на месте. 

— Так и знал. Ты всё-таки трахаться собрался. 

— Хм, — пробормотал Кобб, пытаясь выиграть время и понять его реакцию. 

От сладкого запаха бакты и пережитого стресса его слегка повело, голова закружилась, но он постарался не расслабляться. 

Так или иначе, если это отвлечёт Мандо от всякой дряни, он только рад будет. Не зря хоть нашёл этого банту спустя столько планет и общения с разными проходимцами. 

Мандо закончил обрабатывать его повреждения и убрал спрей в карман на поясе. 

— Мне уже заплатили. Ты ничего не должен. И зачем так далеко было лететь? На Татуине есть Исса. 

Кобб устало вздохнул. 

— При чём тут она? Мы друзья. Ты в прошлый раз так быстро свалил, что... 

Но прежде, чем он успел продолжить, Мандо перебил равнодушно:

— Я согласен. Делай что хочешь. Можешь звать меня Дин. Если тебе это важно. 

Кобб на секунду прикрыл глаза. Ну нет, так дело не пойдёт. Он поднялся, упираясь относительно неповреждённой частью кулака в пол. 

— Давай-ка для начала найдём твой корабль. Ты где его оставил? 

Само собой, Кобб не собирался пользоваться таким щедрым согласием. Не нужно, чтобы Мандо потом пожалел или того хуже, злился. Поэтому сейчас стоит убедиться, что Дин доберётся до безопасного места, а потом отключится и как следует проспится. После можно и поговорить, и тут уж Кобб не даст ему сбежать, пока не получит ответы на свои вопросы. 

— Его нет. Уничтожен. 

Кобб похолодел, начиная понимать. Если Мандо тут и в странном состоянии, а корабля и малого при нём нет, то выходит... Проклятье! 

— Вот же... Мандо... Дин, я сочувствую твоей потере. 

Он все ещё сидел у ног Кобба, глядя в сторону. Молчал. Даже дыхания не было слышно. На бескаре вспыхивали разноцветные отблески голографических экранов с соседней улицы, делая картину сюрреалистичной. И печальной. 

Кобба затопило горячим сочувствием. Он помнил, как Мандо велел ему заботиться о ребёнке. Понимал, что этот малой для него значит. И теперь понимал, почему он нашёл Дина... таким. Кобб присел рядом, взял его за руки, не встречая ответного движения. 

— У меня есть корабль. Вставай. Идём, Дин. Ты сможешь отдохнуть. 

— Я не устал. Нужно ещё выпить. 

Мандо поднялся и, слегка пошатываясь, побрёл обратно в кантину. 

Кобб вздохнул. Ну, кулаками помахали, а теперь пора применять тактические хитрости. 

— Эй, Мандо! На корабле выпьем. Раз уж ты мне тут всего наобещал, что тянуть банту за хвост? Или уже передумал? Мандалорец — хозяин своему слову, захотел дал, захотел обратно взял? — он подпустил в голос совсем немного насмешки. 

Дин остановился. Помолчал немного, и Кобб уже начал прикидывать, что будет делать, если он на эту дурацкую подначку не купится. 

— Некоторые из нас так и поступают, — наконец последовал едва слышный ответ. — Но не я. Шлем не сниму. Попытаешься снять — убью. 

— Твоё право, — Кобб кивнул головой в сторону освещённых улиц. — И так годится. Надеюсь, на этом прелюдия закончена? 

Из-под непроницаемого шлема послышался смешок, подозрительно напоминающий ругательство.

***

До корабля они добирались с приключениями — стоило покинуть переулок, как началась стрельба. Мандо мгновенно ожил и, как показалось Коббу, обрадовался. Судя по тому энтузиазму и злости, с которыми он расстреливал противников, внутри накопилось много всякого. Нужен был выход.

— Мандо, ты шикарно стреляешь, — прошипел Кобб, когда в перестрелке образовалась пауза. — Но давай будем стрелять и двигаться к кораблю! 

— Мы уже. 

И Дин уверенно свернул в противоположную, как показалось, сторону, не дав Коббу шанса возразить или утянуть его в другом направлении. Однако спустя час блуждания по узким закоулкам и тёмным улицам они неожиданно вышли к порту. 

За этот час Кобб успел проклясть всё на свете, два раза попрощаться с жизнью и обложить Мандо отборной бранью, на которую тот не реагировал. Мек-Ша и так-то была недружелюбным местом, а Дину удалось заставить её себя возненавидеть. На них постоянно нападали, и можно было только отвечать тем же и радоваться, что не наваливаются организованной толпой, с которой они вдвоём не смогли бы справиться. 

Когда Кобб увидел порт и наконец сориентировался, то почувствовал облегчение. 

— Стой, — он тронул Дина за плечо. — Нужно пройти незаметно. 

— Зачем? 

— Не хочу улетать с кучей бандитов на хвосте. Я дрянной пилот, а ты... хм, вряд ли мне сейчас сможешь с этим помочь. Предпочту подождать, пока всё уляжется. 

Дин пожал плечами, но поскольку возражений не последовало, Кобб полез в сумку, достал свёрток и сунул ему в руки. 

— Вот, накинь. Ну... и это твой. 

Мандо молча развернул свой плащ и легко встряхнул. На землю полетел мелкий песок. Кобб вздохнул, на секунду вспомнив родной Татуин. Но Дин накинул плащ поверх шлема и закутался как мог, и предаваться воспоминаниям стало некогда. 

Они неторопливо побрели к кораблю, стараясь держаться теневых участков и избегать встреч с вооружёнными группами. Но полностью снизить риск не удалось — они были уже близко, когда услышали приближающиеся шаги нескольких существ. 

Кобб заметил движение Дина — тот явно взялся за бластер. Но Кобб, как и говорил, не собирался улетать феерично, поэтому он просто толкнул Мандо к ближайшему из наставленных здесь контейнеров, ожидающих погрузки. 

— Подыграй. 

Он придавил Дина спиной к контейнеру и обнял, закрывая собой. А потом наклонил голову и прижался губами к шлему, надеясь, что импровизированный капюшон не свалится в самый ответственный момент. Мандо застыл и словно окаменел в его руках, и сейчас это было очень даже хорошо. 

Шаги за спиной приблизились, раздался ободряющий свист и хохот. Кобб лениво помахал рукой, не отрываясь от своего занятия и двинул губами так, что раздался громкий чмокающий звук. 

Дин тихо зарычал. Но по счастью, не устраивал сюрпризов, так что над ними снова поржали и ушли. 

— И всего дел-то, — Кобб отступил назад. 

—Di’kut, — ровно сказал Мандо и ушёл вперёд. 

Кобб задумчиво огладил бороду, усмехнувшись. Кажется, им обоим это представление понравилось. 

Больше никаких приключений на их долю не выпало, и они спокойно добрались до корабля. 

При виде этой колымаги Мандо покрутил головой, но от комментариев воздержался. За что Кобб был ему благодарен — он и сам всё понимал. 

— Умывальник там. Потом иди в каюту, — когда они оказались внутри, Кобб коротко показал Дину два нужных места, и тот без лишних слов отправился приводить себя в порядок. 

Ему очень хотелось выпить: несмотря на целительные свойства, бакта не действовала мгновенно, и намятые бока, и побитая челюсть время от времени напоминали о себе. Да и обратный путь оказался слишком нервным. Нужно было впечатления чем-то заполировать. 

Кобб разместился в маленьком лаунже, достал припасённую в дорогу бутылку спочки — что ж, самое время для безотказного средства. Да и сон после неё сладкий и безмятежный, дешёвое пойло, а вот поди ж ты. 

Надираться он не собирался, всего полстакана, только чтобы расслабиться. Сначала просто сидел, глядя в потолок и слушая, как возится Мандо и шумит клятый ионный душ, потом включил деджарик и попробовал поиграть. Не для него развлечение, ну хоть чем-то заняться. Неожиданно для себя увлёкся и даже вздрогнул, когда по переборке стукнули. 

— Ну? 

Кобб поднял голову и уставился на Дина, который стоял перед ним. В одном шлеме и поддоспешнике тот казался куда меньше и стройнее, словно превратившись в другого человека. Впрочем, эту осанку не перепутаешь ни с чьей другой. И не только её. Кобб усмехнулся своим мыслям. 

А ещё Дин снял перчатки, и смотреть на его обнажённые руки оказалось очень приятно. Как и представлять, что он мог бы с ними сделать. Но раз уж он решил дать Мандо проспаться, так тому и быть. 

— Я надеялся, что ты отрубишься. 

Мандо помолчал, а потом сел напротив. 

Кобб продолжил игру, не собираясь больше ничего объяснять или говорить. Дин наблюдал за ним. 

— Кобб, — наконец произнёс он абсолютно трезвым голосом. — Спасибо. 

Партия в деджарик, разумеется, была проиграна. Кобб отметил это поражение глотком спочки и откинулся на спинку дивана, глядя в тёмный визор мандалорского шлема. 

— Дин — это твоё настоящее имя? 

— Да. Дин Джарин. 

Кобб кивнул. Они помолчали ещё, просто сидя друг напротив друга. Играть в гляделки с шлемом было невозможно, поэтому Кобб запустил очередную партию. И ещё одну. Всё равно больше нечем было заняться, а разводить разговоры и давить на больные места не стоило. Не сейчас. В быстрое протрезвление Кобб не верил, да и Дин явно был из тех, кто не скажет ни слова, пока сам не сочтёт нужным. А он говорить желания не проявлял. Спасибо сказал — вот и ладно. Уже хорошо. Пусть лучше посидит, а потом пойдёт отдыхать. 

Мандо внимательно наблюдал за происходящим на голографическом поле. 

— Ну довольно, я спать, — Кобб хлопнул ладонью по панели, отключая криффову машину, и одним глотком допил остатки алкоголя. И кто только придумал такую пакость как деджарик, нормальному человеку мозги свернёт. Не иначе, дроиды развлекались. 

— Ты неверно распределяешь ресурсы и ставишь защиту, — неожиданно прокомментировал Дин. — Восстанови последнюю, я покажу. 

— Да иди ты, — Кобб небрежно взмахнул рукой, показывая, где он видел это всё, и убрёл в каюту, завалившись там на одну из двух коек. Выключил свет. 

Он слукавил — заснуть вряд ли получится, но сидеть там под взглядом Мандо и чувствовать, будто упираешься в невидимую стену, в какой-то момент стало невыносимым. Кобб и без того устал. 

Вопреки ожиданиям, Дин не остался сидеть над игрой, а присоединился к нему в каюте и растянулся на соседнем месте. 

Кобб закинул руки за голову и закрыл глаза. Сколько раз он так лежал в кромешной темноте, слушая, как дышат люди и инородцы, учась различать их состояние и определять, когда они спят, а когда нет. В его свободной жизни такое умение никак не пригождалось, не тем делом он занимался, а вот сейчас оказалось кстати. 

Дин не спал. Дышал тревожно, беспокойно. Ворочался. 

Не выдержали оба одновременно. 

— Дин, так что случилось? 

— Кобб, зачем ты здесь? 

В темноте некоторые вещи становятся куда проще, чем кажутся при свете. Кобб сел на койке, скрестив ноги и глядя в ту сторону, где по его ожиданиям должен был находиться Мандо. 

— Ты первый, — быстро сказал Кобб, не желая упускать момент откровенности. Не тут-то было. 

— Нет. Говори. 

Кобб вздохнул. Да, можно было спросить почему, можно было уйти от ответа, но что-то ему подсказывало — тогда на объяснение и вообще какое-либо продолжение можно не рассчитывать. И он решил быть честным. Не самый плохой вариант, но, наверное, не самый умный. 

Впрочем, с Мандо не угадаешь. 

Что ж, он уже совершил много идиотских поступков, одним больше, одним меньше — какая разница? А когда лица не видишь, сказать правду несложно. 

— Тебя хотел увидеть. Ну, плащ вернуть... и спросить, почему ты тогда так быстро улетел. Мне казалось, что не я один был рад новой встрече, но и ты тоже. Или я что-то не так понял. Помнишь, когда мы ждали транспорт в пустыне, и ты со мной говорил? Я смотрел на тебя и пытался не вырубаться. Вспоминал, как мы убивали крайт дракона, и как я потом привыкал быть маршалом без брони, и как ты сражался несколько часов назад и снова мне помог. И про то, что как только ты уехал в первый раз, я тут же захотел опять тебя увидеть, и ты пришёл. 

Кобб сделал короткую паузу, выдохнул. Дин напряжённо молчал, но это уже было неважно. Кобб был полон решимости договорить. 

— В общем, у нас на Татуине всё просто. Ну я решил не тянуть банту за хвост, и прямо дать тебе понять, как ты мне понравился. Ты вроде тоже человек простой. Поэтому я ничего не понял, когда проснулся в госпитале, а Исса сказала, что ты забрал у виквая кристаллы и только тебя и видели. Это было «нет»? Или я не так сказал? Или тебе нужны социальные танцы? Или что? Меня это не отпускало. Мне нужен был шанс поговорить с тобой. Так что я оставил Мос Пелго, арендовал эту колымагу, попёрся не пойми куда. Самый безумный поступок в моей жизни, веришь? Но я тебя нашёл, вытащил из какой-то дряни, получил по морде и ноль объяснений. И ты ещё собрался рассказывать мне про сраный деджарик! Чтоб я сдох, это последнее, что я хотел сегодня услышать. 

Последнюю фразу Кобб буквально выплюнул, прижимаясь лбом к холодному металлу шлема, потому что Дин неожиданно оказался рядом, крепко сдавив запястья и вжав его в жёсткую переборку. Встряхнул, осёдлывая его бёдра. 

— Так ты не хотел мне этим заплатить? 

— Нет. 

Дин помедлил, явно размышляя, а затем сказал:   
— Ты получил свой шанс. Я согласился. 

Это было очень возбуждающе: вес Дина у него на бёдрах, его сильная хватка и даже прикосновение губ в проклятому шлему. Ужасно отвлекало, а Дин словно задался целью избежать своей очереди ответить на вопрос. Если так, у него хорошо получалось. Кобб чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он его просто трахнет как сможет, забыв про всё остальное. 

Крифф его знает, что Дину надо, может и на этот раз будет не то и не так? 

— Я спрашивал, что у тебя случилось. 

— Потом. 

Дин прижался к нему ещё крепче, тяжело дыша, и Кобб с изумлением почувствовал сквозь одежду, как ему в живот упирается твёрдый член. 

Кобб выругался и вырвался из захвата, толкнул Дина в грудь, опрокидывая спиной на узкую койку и подминая под себя, а затем просунул руку между их телами и сильно сжал его сквозь одежду. Дин мощно толкнулся бёдрами навстречу, чуть не сбросив его на пол, вздрогнул, задышал чаще и прерывистей, обхватил за затылок, вжимая лбом в шлем.

— Mar'e, — изменённый фильтрами, голос казался равнодушным, резко контрастируя с тем бешеным ритмом, в котором Мандо двигался. 

Кобб не успел ни о чём подумать или даже попытаться его раздеть — всё случилось слишком быстро, казалось, не прошло и минуты, как Дина затрясло, он выгнулся жёсткой дугой, а затем, расслабившись, обмяк, время от времени вздрагивая. Его медленно выравнивающееся дыхание казалось оглушительным в тишине и темноте. 

Кобб завозился, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы перестала болеть поясница — слишком сильно извернулся, пока Мандо танцевал под ним — и крепко прижал его к себе. Коснулся губами шлема, кажется, Дину так нравилось. То, что произошло... это было... странно. За этим было непросто успеть. 

— Я остался один, Кобб, — вдруг заговорил Дин. — У меня был клан, но его больше нет. Я нарушал Кредо. Мне по праву досталось то, что мне совсем не нужно. И я не хочу, чтобы ты впутывался в неприятности рядом со мной. 

Кобб не мог сосредоточиться. Ему казалось, что голос Мандо существует отдельно, в каком-то другом измерении, возможно, за пределами скорости света. Их тесно прижатые друг к другу тела и живое тепло отвлекали от смысла сказанного, в животе пульсировало неудовлетворённое желание. Темнота только усиливала это ощущение. 

Он с силой ткнулся лицом в жёсткий бескар. Стало чуть легче. Немного. 

— Расскажи. 

— Я сделал то, что должен был, — негромко сказал Дин после продолжительного молчания, когда Кобб уже решил, что ничего не услышит. — Так будет лучше для Грогу. Его место рядом с джедаем, не со мной. Его должны обучать те, кто может. Я не могу. Но я так хочу снова его увидеть, Кобб. Мне не хватает его... вот здесь. 

С этими словами Дин коснулся его груди. 

— Стой, так ты хочешь сказать, что твой малец... жив? — от удивления Кобб приподнялся на локте, а потом сел, выпутавшись из объятий. Он чувствовал и облегчение, и недоумение одновременно. Злиться на Мандо сил уже не оставалось. Хотя стоило бы! — Так что ты тогда с ума сходишь-то? Ты какого криффа наркотой балуешься? Ты... Дин! Ну, живой же! Ты мне всю голову закрутил, я ж думал, он... 

— Живой, — Мандо тоже сел. Прижался плечом к плечу. — И мы больше не вместе. 

— Но это же не значит, что ты потерял свой клан, да? Ты ребёнка, считай, в школу отдал, — заторопился Кобб, пытаясь объяснить. Что было у Дина в голове, страшно даже подумать. Это ж надо так повернуть! — Ну как, он учится, а ты можешь к нему полететь, навестить. Или нет? 

— Это так. 

— И в чём тогда проблема? 

— Не хочу неприятностей. Сначала я должен уладить несколько дел. 

— Тебе нужна помощь? 

— Нет. 

— Не понимаю... 

Кобб почувствовал, как Дин взял его за руку, неожиданно нежно и мягко сжав ладонь. 

— Не нужно. Для ashii это сложно. Я сказал, что мог. Извини за удар. Ты правильно сделал, ответив тем же. Было хорошо. 

— Мандо, — Кобб вздохнул, понимая, что Дин очень многое не договаривает. И эти его мандалорские словечки, как его понимать? Только додумывать. Или вытягивать с боем. — Вот сейчас обидно было. 

— Это всего лишь правда. Время уходит. Давай ляжем, я готов продолжать. 

С этими словами Дин потянул его на себя, откидываясь на спину, но Кобб не поддался, уперевшись спиной в переборку и оставаясь сидеть. 

— Нет? 

— Дин, я хочу тебя так, что сейчас взорвусь, — Кобб сжал его руку в ответ, решив пойти на компромисс и продолжить выяснять ситуацию позже. Тем более, он ответил честно — сложно было проявлять терпение и внимательность в его положении. Его уже не на шутку вело от близости человека, к которому его так долго тянуло, и в чём-то Дин был, конечно, прав. 

Совмещать секс и разговоры по душам — плохая идея. 

Он поднёс ладонь Дина к своему лицу и, едва касаясь кожи, прошёлся лёгкими поцелуями по выступающим костяшкам и кончикам пальцев. Потёрся о них бородой, слушая в ответ частое дыхание. Улыбнулся, прикусил мизинец и только охнул, когда Дин резко вздрогнул и подскочил, забираясь ему на бёдра и сдавливая в тесных и жарких объятиях. 

Бездна, ну какой же он быстрый! И нетерпеливый. 

— Стой! Ты куда так гонишь? 

— Ты же этого хочешь? — голос Мандо прозвучал озадаченно. 

Кобб вздохнул, придерживая его за талию. Похоже, тут предстояло ещё очень, очень много работы. Но это была работа приятная, многообещающая. 

— Сейчас я хочу тебя поцеловать, — в подтверждение своих слов он чуть повернул голову и коротко лизнул ладонь Дина у себя на плече. — В губы. Можно? 

Мандо отпрянул назад, его мускулы словно окаменели, и Кобб мысленно выругался. Зря это он, Дин же говорил, только в шлеме. Проклятье, он слишком расслабился, всё забыл и заторопился, не один Мандо тут... сверхсветовой. 

— Извини, — Кобб примирительно погладил его по запястью, чувствуя, как часто и нервно бьётся под пальцами пульс. — Всё. Не повторится, обещаю. Поцелую по-другому. 

Он двинулся, направляя Дина, и тот медленно, но послушался, позволяя опрокинуть себя на спину. Кобб придвинулся ближе и положил ладонь ему на живот, погладил сквозь одежду и нащупав подол рубахи, сдвинул его вверх, трогая горячую гладкую кожу, под которой тут же напряглись мышцы. Это прикосновение было таким ярким, ударило словно током, и Кобб закусил губу, вынуждая себя не торопиться и продолжать терпеливо гладить его. Дин всё никак не расслаблялся и не делал попыток хоть как-нибудь ответить на ласку. Лежал неподвижно, только часто и шумно дышал. 

Кобб с огорчением подумал, что всё испортил. И что его дёрнуло! Кто его за язык тянул? Идиот... 

Дин вдруг накрыл его ладонь своей, останавливая, а потом потянулся, обнял за шею и уложил на себя. Кобб почувствовал движение у лица, услышал шорох, не заглушённый фильтрами шлема выдох, и в следующую секунду к его губам крепко прижались чужие – тёплые, сухие и чуть шершавые. 

От этого можно было сойти с ума. Кобб и сошёл, отчаянно стиснув Дина в ответ и принимаясь его целовать — сначала осторожно, очень легко, опасаясь перейти черту, после которой для Мандо станет слишком, и он передумает. 

—Kotepshy’a, duumyc, — невнятно прошептал Дин, подставляясь, и Кобб коснулся своим носом его, потёрся нежно и поцеловал вокруг рта, чувствуя жёсткую щетину. Дин качнул головой, скользнул зубами по нижней губе, и Кобб забыл, как дышать. 

Целоваться Мандо не умел. Совсем. 

Но это было неважно, не имело никакого значения — умения Кобба хватало на двоих, а Дин проявлял такой энтузиазм, что его бы хватило на топливо для целого флота. 

У Кобба давно не было так — с полным отключением сознания, на одних инстинктах, не контролируя процесс. Единственное, что он себе не позволил, так это взять его целиком. Вот это хотелось сделать по всем правилам. Хотя бы в первый раз. 

Но они вряд ли бы до этого сегодня дошли — оба были так возбуждены, что обошлись только руками, толком даже не раздевшись. 

Кобб пришёл в себя от лёгкой щекотки. Мандо лежал, уткнувшись лицом в его шею — это было его дыхание. Кобб слегка потянулся и коснулся его волос, с наслаждением ощущая, какие они густые. Ему очень хотелось изучить лицо Дина, не увидеть, так хотя бы прикоснуться, выучить ладонями его черты, нарисовать портрет у себя в голове. Но он подавил это желание, понимая — сейчас не время нарушать доверие, которое ему оказали. 

Поэтому он просто лежал, слушая, как дышит Дин, крепко обнимал его и гладил по голове. Потом они снова целовались, и Кобб сам задавал медленный темп — теперь, когда самая яркая страсть была удовлетворена, ему хотелось как следует распробовать вкус. Остатки алкоголя и спайса во рту Дина отдавали горьковатыми и пряными нотками, а сам он был... Кобб не смог бы это описать, ему просто было очень хорошо. Мандо постоянно трогал его лицо, беспорядочно касался пальцами губ, мешая, и Кобб слегка его прикусывал, вызывая тихие вздохи. 

Больше за эту ночь они не разговаривали.

***

— Мне пора. Спасибо за всё, Кобб.

Кобб, возившийся с автоматом для приготовления кафа, остановился и обернулся. 

Утром Дин проснулся раньше, и когда Кобб открыл глаза, то услышал, как работает умывальник. Лежать в постели долго Кобб не любил, поэтому, натянув сменный комплект одежды, отправился заниматься завтраком. 

Он не ожидал, что Мандо соберётся уходить вот так... сразу. Дин в полном доспехе стоял в дверях, как обычно, по его виду нельзя было понять, что у него на уме. Что ж, он озвучил. 

— Опять сбегаешь? — Кобб ткнул пальцем в кнопку запуска и о счастье, адова машина заработала. — Тебя там половина станции ждёт с бластерами наготове. Если ты забыл. Кстати, Дин, чтобы ты понимал. Я заблокировал шлюз, так что придётся тебе всё-таки задержаться. 

— Я могу пробить путь, — после непродолжительного молчания сообщил Мандо, и Кобб заметил, как его ладонь ненавязчиво опустилась на кобуру бластера на бедре. 

— Знаю. Так чего ждёшь? Давай, действуй. 

Кобб резко отвернулся, подставляя спину. Поднял кружку с готовым кафом, сделал маленький глоток — ну и дрянь, но как же вкусно! 

Тишина за его спиной сгустилась, стала ватной и вязкой. 

— Я бы не улетел с Татуина ради одной ночи с тем, кого просто захотелось разок трахнуть, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Кобб. — Если ты вдруг не понял. 

— А из чувства благодарности? — голос Дина прозвучал так напряжённо и нервно, что Кобб даже перестал злиться и с удивлением обернулся, хотя какая разница, под шлемом все равно не видно ничего. 

— О чём ты? 

— Ты говорил, что я сделал для тебя нечто особенное. Что хочешь отблагодарить. Это было оно? 

Кобб растерялся, не понимая, что Дина так заело. Он же вроде вчера ему все нормально объяснил, как нужно сказать, чтобы Мандо поверил? Он вообще хоть кому-нибудь верит? 

Кобб сел, принимаясь пить каф, чтобы выиграть немного времени и подобрать какие-то новые слова, которые бы могли убедить. 

Дин остался на ногах, изображая статую самому себе. 

— Из чувства благодарности, Дин, нельзя влюбиться, — наконец произнёс Кобб. Обхватил чашку обеими ладонями, посмотрел на Мандо исподлобья, сощурившись. — Я по-прежнему тебе очень благодарен, но ты сделал работу, за которую тебе заплатили. Эта работа оказалась очень важной для меня, поэтому, помимо кредитов, в Мос Пелго тебя всегда ждёт бесплатная еда, выпивка и ночлег. И посильная помощь, если потребуется. Прости, я в тот раз был не в себе и плохо высказал своё предложение, это мой косяк. Тупая попытка была подкатить к тебе. Так-то я собой за услуги не плачу. Ты меня вчера, наверное, опять не понял. 

Дин едва заметно наклонил голову — первое движение, замеченное Коббом за последние минуты. Затем, явно расслабившись, сел напротив. 

— Ты меня тоже. Я сказал, тебе не нужны неприятности. 

— Мы были немного заняты, — Кобб усмехнулся, не отводя взгляда. — Не принял постельный трёп всерьёз, да? 

Дин выдохнул. Помолчал. 

— За мной идут люди, встречаться с которыми я пока не готов. У меня нет решения. Не знаю, возможно ли оно. И я в плохой форме сейчас. Поэтому мне нужно исчезнуть на какое-то время. Найти выход. Подготовиться. Я уже слишком задержался здесь. Пристрелил нескольких наблюдателей там... в кантине. Ты смелый воин, Кобб, но здесь не хватит одной смелости. Не хочу, чтобы ты был частью этого. 

Кобб покачал головой, слушая этот неожиданно многословный для Мандо монолог. А затем положил ладони на руки Дина, слегка сжимая. 

Потому что уже знал, что нужно делать. 

— Вот ты и сам всё сказал. Что проще, чем исчезнуть в такой дыре на задворках Галактики, как Татуин? И городе, которого нет на планетарных картах? И больше никаких глупостей, а? 

И Кобб улыбнулся, ощутив ответное пожатие Дина.

***

Спустя полчаса из порта Мек-Ша неспешно вылетел старенький, потрёпанный корабль.

Кобб откинулся на спинку кресла второго пилота, закидывая руки за голову. Посмотрел на непроницаемый профиль мандалорского шлема и довольно прищурился. 

Всё получилось, и они летели домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di’kut — идиот, кретин
> 
> Mar'e — наконец-то (выражение чувства облегчения)
> 
> Ashii — иномирец, иностранец (здесь Дин использует более мягкий термин, чем aruetii, чтобы сказать, что Кобб не мандалорец)
> 
> Kotepshy’a, duumyc — смелее, можно


End file.
